Cuando los Ángeles Lloran
by Anna Angelus
Summary: [U.A]Anna esta pasando un momento muy dificil de su vida, su madre la maltrata, y decide escaparce con su amigo Yoh para obtener otra vida.
1. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Ya habían pasado 5 años y los chicos tenían 15. Yoh y Anna se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, Anna se la pasaba todo el tiempo de su vida con el chico y el con ella.  
  
-Yoh quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-Claro, mi abuela preguntaba si querías quedarte a cenar esta noche-recordó Yoh-  
  
-No creo que mi mamá me deje...-dijo Anna tristemente-  
  
-Crees que acaso le importe?-preguntó Yoh suavemente-  
  
-Tienes razón...-contestó Anna con la mirada perdida-  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Yoh, Anna saludo a todos sus ocupantes ya que ella era como de la familia.  
  
-Que bueno verte Anna!-sonrió la madre de Yoh-  
  
-Espero que te quedes jovencita-regaño Kino-  
  
-Por supuesto señora-contestó Anna formalmente-  
  
-Mandaré a preparar la comida-dijo la madre de Yoh con alegría-  
  
-Con permiso nos retiramos!-comunicó Yoh tomando a Anna de la mano y sacándola de allí-  
  
Yoh la llevó hasta donde estaba aquel árbol donde siempre se juntaban a tomar el té, aya, en aquella alta loma cerca de la casa. SE sentaron a observar el atardecer apoyados en su tronco.  
  
-Creo que mi familia te ha tomado mucho cariño!-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Por lo menos se que ellos me quieren...-dijo Anna tristemente-  
  
-Vamos no te deprimas-dijo Yoh tomando su mano y tratando de animarla-  
  
-Gracias por todo lo que me has dado Yoh, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero- luego de estas palabras la joven abrazó simplemente al muchacho haciendo que se sonrojara levemente-  
  
-Yo también te quiero Anna...-  
  
-A comer!!-gritó la madre de Yoh desde la casa-  
  
Yoh se levantó y le extendió la mano a Anna, esta la tomó como siempre.  
  
-Ah....-suspiró la chica-no tengo ganas de bajar hasta allá-  
  
-Tus deseos son ordenes-contestó Yoh confundiendo a Anna-  
  
Tomo a Anna de la cintura, la levantó y la alzó sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr por la colina.  
  
-Yoh que haces? bájame!-gritaba Anna mientras reía-  
  
En un momento Yoh tropezó, y los dos rodaron por el pasto hasta llegar a la parte plana, donde Anna cayó enzima de Yoh dejándolo inmóvil. La chica lo miró fijamente, estaban muy cerca, y los cabellos dorados de Anna acariciaban las mejillas de Yoh.  
  
-Eres un tonto...-pronunció Anna alegremente-  
  
-Jijijijijiji-reía el muchacho con mucho entusiasmo-  
  
Cuando llegaron notaron que alguien gritaba en la puerta de entrada. Con cuidado se aproximaban y se quedaron escuchando en el pasillo.  
  
-Ya se lo dije dígale a mi hija que venga!-gritaba un hombre-  
  
En el pasillo:  
  
-Mi padre...-dijo Anna asustada aferrándose a la camisa de Yoh-Yoh que voy a hacer?-  
  
-Tranquila...-  
  
En la puerta:  
  
-No permitiré que grite así en mi casa!-protestaba la abuela de Yoh-  
  
-Si no le dice a mi hija que venga haré una denuncia!-  
  
-Para que la quiere?-preguntó Yoh saliendo del pasillo-  
  
-Ah!, tu!, te quería ver la cara sabandija!-le gritó el padre de Anna a Yoh- deja a mi hija en paz!-  
  
-Su hija esta bien aquí-contestó Yoh con su mejor voz de furia-  
  
-Esta bien Yoh-dijo Anna saliendo del pasillo-  
  
-Ahí estas mocosa!, ya veras!-la amenazó el padre de Anna-  
  
-Ya vámonos, no molestas mas a esta familia-dijo Anna saliendo por la puerta seguida de su padre-  
  
Kino miró a Yoh compasiva.  
  
-Yoh, no se puede hacer nada, son sus padres...-dijo la anciana-  
  
-Lo se...-dijo Yoh cerrando la puerta de un golpe-  
  
***********  
  
Esa noche Yoh había logrado dormir a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero las cosas empeoraban.  
  
-Yoh...-escudó una voz que lo llamaba-Yoh...despierta-  
  
Al abrir los ojos en chico se encontró con la viva imagen de Anna, pero apenas la veía por la oscuridad.  
  
-Anna?-preguntó el chico algo dormido-Anna que pasa, que haces aquí?-  
  
-.....yo solo, entré por el camino de tierra del fondo....-Anna y apenas de fondo se escuchaba un sollozo-  
  
Yoh prendió la suave lámpara que tenia junto a su futon, al observar a la chica se estremeció completamente, se sentó y le tomó el rostro con las manos.  
  
-Anna, que paso?, quien te hico esto?-preguntó Yoh mientras sus manos se llenaban de lagrimas y sus ojos observaban a Anna quien tenia moretones en la cara y en el cuello, los brazos rasguñados y otras heridas-  
  
-Abrázame Yoh....-sollozó la chica. Yoh accedió, la envolvió entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello, Anna no paraba de llorar, sus lagrimas se depositaban en el torso desnudo de su amigo dándole escalofríos.  
  
-Quédate conmigo....-susurró Yoh-prometo cuidarte....-  
  
Ambos se recostaron en el futon, Anna hundió su cabeza bajo el cuello de Yoh y éste la rodeó con sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
-Todo estará bien...-susurró Yoh derramando una fina lágrima provocada por la tristeza de ver a Anna así.  
  
**************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, esta u poco mejor que el anterior, pero, como dije antes: nadie se imagina todo lo que va a pasar....^_^  
  
Alma 


	2. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo2:  
  
N.Autora:  
  
Bueno, se que este capitulo es algo aburrido pero tenia que darle algo antes de empezar con la acción, así que los dejo:  
  
Yoh llevó a Anna hasta su casa. Era realmente grande ante los ojos de la joven, jamás se imaginó estar en un lugar así. Entraron calladamente por la puerta, Anna seguía a Yoh por todas partes con miedo a perderse en tan grande lugar.  
  
-Porque vamos tan silenciosamente?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-Porque no quiero que mi abuela nos escuché...-contesto el chico como un susurro-  
  
-Si tenias problemas por traerme no lo hubieras echo...-  
  
-Tonterías, tu solo sígueme-  
  
Para cuando dio un paso mas su abuela Kino estaba frente a él con su típico semblante serio.  
  
-No saludas jovencito?-preguntó la anciana-  
  
-Ho-Hola abuela...^_^U-contestó el muchacho algo nervioso-  
  
-Traes visitas y no las presentas!-protestó la abuela de Yoh mirando a Anna-  
  
-Lo siento, creo que he causado muchos problemas-dijo Anna tratando de retirarse-  
  
-Un momento jovencita!-gritó la anciana. Anna la miro temerosa. Kino se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente-puedes quedarte, no me molesta que mi nieto traiga visitas, pero solo quiero que me avise-  
  
******  
  
Poco después Yoh y Anna se encontraban tomando el té bajo la sombra de un árbol. Anna estaba feliz de poder conocer a alguien tan pronto ya que ella no se juntaba con nadie, siquiera tenia amigos.  
  
-Gracias por venir!-le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-  
  
-Al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarme, la verdad es que nunca nadie había sido tan atento con migo...-dijo la joven sonrojándose levemente-  
  
-En serio?, pensé que eras una chica muy popular, quiero decir que conocías a mucha gente-  
  
-No, es la primera vez que voy a la escuela-  
  
-Y como es que sabes tanto?-preguntó Yoh sorprendido-  
  
-Tengo una amiga que me ayuda-  
  
-No que no tenias amigos?-preguntó Yoh confundido-  
  
-Ella es diferente, se llama Ara-  
  
-Ah!, lo tengo!, es un espíritu o alguna cosa así?-  
  
-Creo que mas bien es un ángel-aclaró Anna-se que es difícil de creer, pero....  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque mi abuela dijo que te quedaras!-interrumpió el muchacho-  
  
-Ah, si?, y porque?-preguntó la chica confundida-  
  
-Veras mi familia esta llena de shamanes y seguramente mi abuela percibió algún poder en ti-  
  
-Yoh!!!-se escucho el grito de la madre-  
  
-Esa es mi mamá, ven te la presentaré-dijo Yoh empezando a caminar-  
  
-Yoh...-interrumpió la chica-yo...debo irme...mi mamá debe estar preguntándose donde estoy-  
  
-Esta bien...-dijo el chico tristemente-si sigues por ese camino-dijo señalando un pequeño paso de tierra-llegaras a la esquina de la escuela-  
  
-Gracias!-dijo Anna-  
  
Cada quien se marcho a su hogar, pero pronto estarían mas unidos de lo que pensaban.  
  
***  
  
N.Autora:  
  
Espero que me perdonen por esto pero el capítulo que viene les prometo que va a ser mas emocionante...^_^. 


	3. Default Chapter

Cuando los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Llovía, la lluvia empapaba las ventanas de su habitación, la noche cubría el cielo, pero a ella le gustaba eso, la lluvia, algo de oscuridad, no se sentía tan sola.  
  
-Anna!-grita una mujer abriendo bruscamente la puerta-te dije que limpiaras la cocina!-  
  
-Lo siento, no olvide mamá-contesto la niña-  
  
-Ya tienes siente diez jovencita, no es para que te esté repitiendo las cosas!-  
  
-Lo siento...-lloriqueó la niña- La mujer tomo a la chica de los dorados cabellos y tiró de ellos.  
  
-Un lo siento no me sirve!-gritó zamarreándola-que dirá tu padre cuando vuelva de viaje?-  
  
-No!, no se lo digas a papá!-suplicó la chica-  
  
-Si te portas bien no se lo diré!, pero bien te mereces una paliza- La mujer salió violentamente de la habitación. Anna se echo en un rincón de la habitación, se tomó las piernas entre los brazos y sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, como la lluvia, al mismo paso, la misma fuerza.  
  
-Ara...-susurró la niña.  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó una voz-  
  
-Ven...- Del otro lado de la ventana se apareció una mujer, vestida de blanco, cabello azulado, y unas largas y blancas alas. Atravesó la ventana y se agacho junto a Anna.  
  
-Que sucede?-volvió a preguntar la mujer observando a Anna con sus tristes ojos miel-  
  
-Quiero ir contigo...-dijo la niña levantando levemente la cabeza-  
  
-Aun no puedes venir con migo...-le explicó-te falta mucho tiempo para venir a mi hogar-  
  
-Pero....Ara-Anna se paró y junto a sus lagrimas gritó-ya no quiero estar aquí, mi papá me pega y mi mamá también!-  
  
-Aguante un poco mas Anna, pronto el destino caerá en tus manos-sonrió Ara, justo antes de desaparecer-  
  
A mañana siguiente Anna amaneció en el piso, puesto que allí se había deshojado llorando esa noche. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre la estaba esperando.  
  
-Anna, hoy empezarás el colegio-dijo la madre secamente-  
  
-Que?, pero no tengo nada-  
  
-Iras con lo poco que tienes niña, no pienso gastar un centavo en ti-  
  
Anna desayunó y marcho a la escuela. Trató de encontrarla, tardó unos minutos en ubicarla, para cuando estaba mirando el reloj ya estaba frente a ella. Todos los chicos entraban alegremente conversando con sus amigos etc..., pero ella se sentía sola en aquel lugar de gente desconocida, en si ella no era la niña que su madre trataba de pobre, gracias a su amiga Ara había aprendido muchas cosas que los demás seguramente ignoraban.  
  
-Buen día alumnos!-entro el profesor saludando formalmente, Anna estaba sentada en uno de los últimos bancos-ah!, si...casi lo olvidaba alumnos, quisiera presentarles a su nueva compañera, Anna Kyoyama, Anna por favor ponte de pie-Anna se sentía como la oveja negra del curso, todos la miraban extrañados-bien, empecemos con las clases-otra ves, la estaban evitando.  
  
Llegó el recreo, Anna como siempre sola se sentó cerca de la fuente que estaba a un costado del enorme patio. Y comenzó a mirar el agua atentamente.  
  
-Tu eres la chica nueva verdad?-escuchó una voz. AL darse vuelta se encontró con la cautivadora imagen de un muchacho castaño, de ojos marrones y perdidos que la miraba con una sonrisa-  
  
-A-así es...-contestó Anna algo vergonzosa-  
  
-Gusto conocerte, me llamo Yoh Asakura-dijo extendiéndole la mano-  
  
-El gusto es mío-contestó ella aceptando su mano, que luego fue besada por los labios del muchacho en cuestión de respeto, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente-  
  
-Y dime...-comenzó Yoh-de donde vienes?-  
  
-Vivo aquí, cerca de la escuela-  
  
-Yo no tanto, veras...-Yoh pensaba como explicarle-has visto la mansión que esta casi en las afueras de la ciudad?-  
  
-Mmmm...si!, la recuerdo antes pasaba por allí-  
  
-Bueno ahí!-sonrió el muchacho-  
  
-E-esa...es tu casa?0_0-preguntó la chica sorprendida-  
  
-Si, hay algún problema?-preguntó Yho preocupado-  
  
-No, es que comparada con la mía no es nada...-se avergonzó la muchacha-  
  
-Quieres conocerla?-preguntó Yoh muy sonriente-  
  
-Si, me gustaría-sonrió Anna levemente- -Entonces vamos!, te levaré a tomar el té!-dijo tomando a Yoh de la mano-  
  
-Pero, tenemos clase!-  
  
-Tenemos hora libre, el profesor tuvo que hacer algunos tramites, no se darán cuenta-  
  
-Espera...-Anna no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia pero era mejor que nada-vamos!-  
  
******************************************* N. Autora: Bueno espero que les aya gustado, porque no tienen idea en lo que se va a convertir eso...., si quieren aportar algo dejen reviews ^_^!! 


	4. Cuando los Ángles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente, entre sus brazos descansaba pacientemente Anna, frágil, golpeada, delicada, herida, durmiente; acarició suavemente su cabello por largos minutos, estaba muy cansada no se despertaba al menor ruido, con nada. Yoh se levantó con cuidado, se retiró de la habitación y la dejo durmiendo tranquila. Camino silenciosos hasta la cocina, donde su madre y abuela esperaban con el desayuno.  
  
-Buen día!-saludó la madre de Yoh-  
  
-Buen día-contestó el muchacho algo dormido-  
  
-Porque esta aquí Anna?-preguntó la señora Kino con el semblante serio-  
  
-Como?....sentiste su presencia, verdad?-concluyó el joven-  
  
-Sus dones no pasan desapercibidos ante mi-  
  
-Esta muy mal-contestó Yoh con la mirada perdida-anoche vino......golpeada- guardo silencio por unos minutos al recordar-tiene moretones, rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo-explicó Yoh-  
  
-Que clase de padres le hacen eso a sus hijos?-preguntó Keiko tristemente-  
  
-No lo se, pero no dejaré que se la lleven otra vez-dijo Yoh en claro-  
  
-Deberíamos llamar a la policía...-propuso la madre de Yoh-  
  
-No!, por favor!-se escucho la voz débil de Anna desde la puerta de la cocina-  
  
-Anna!, Dios mío, mira como estas!-gritó Keiko sorprendida-ven te curaré las heridas-  
  
-Estoy bien señora Keiko-dijo Anna apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, quien la sostuvo fuertemente-  
  
-Anna-pronunció Kino-esto no puede quedar así, no pensarás huir todo el tiempo-  
  
-Señora Kino, mis problemas con mis padres terminaron anoche-dijo Anna seriamente-ellos especialmente me dijeron que cuando volviera las cosas se pondrían peores así que no pienso regresar a mi casa-  
  
-Puede quedarse, verdad?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Claro que si Anna!, eres bienvenida-dio la madre de Yoh amablemente-te prepararé una habitación-  
  
-No hace falta madre, ella se quedará en mi habitación, no es un momento para que este sola-dijo Yoh seriamente, provocando un suave sonrojo en la muchacha-  
  
-Si ella se siente cómoda!-sonrió la madre de Yoh-  
  
-Por mi no hay problema-aclaró Anna-  
  
************************  
  
Yoh levó a Anna devuelta a su habitación, la sentó sobre el futón y la miro por un largo rato.  
  
-No perdonaré a quien quiera volver a lastimarte-le dijo Yoh seriamente-y si algún día me necesitas recuerda que siempre tendrás todo de mi- terminadas estas palabras tomó a Anna de las manos y las beso dulcemente en gesto de cariño y protección. Anna sentía que se ahogaba, no podía soportar la dulzura con la cual Yoh la trataba, como la cosa mas sensible del universo, una flor frágil un cristal al borde del caer y romperse en mil pedazos, pero podía, porque el estaba allí para tomarla entre sus brazos.  
  
-Gracias Yoh....-prenunció sencillamente la chica, pero aún no lo soportaba, la mirada de Yoh le llegaba a lo mas profundo del alma, tanto que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin razón, Anna no entendía ni comprendía como era que la podía querer tanto.  
  
-Anna que sucede?, porque lloras?, dije algo malo?-preguntó el muchacho secándole las lagrimas-  
  
-Yoh....porque eres tan dulce conmigo?-al terminar estas palabras el muchacho dibujo una pequeña y compresiva sonrisa en su rostro-  
  
-Porque te quiero Anna y eres la persona mas importante para mi-la chica se lanzó a los brazos de Yoh, quien la recibió cariñosamente, y lloró, desquitó toda aquella ira que llevaba dentro, por sus padres, por toda su vida.  
  
*************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Si!!!, me da mucha ternura, pero no todo es color de rosa(porque tiene que ser rosa???, a mi no me gusta el rosa), pronto las cosas cambiaran, wahawahawahawahawahawahawah wahawahawahawahawahawah!!!!!!!!y como siempre les advierto esto se pondrá muy complicado he interesante en los próximos cap!!!!, pero como siempre algo tengo que poner de intermedio, porque sino es todo muy rápido he inconcluso; y les prometo que los cap que vienen van a ser mas largos. 


	5. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 5:  
  
Aclaración: nadie!!!! Se asuste por lo de Len, no crean que echaré a bajo mi pareja favorita! XP  
  
Pasaron 2 años y el juez dejo a Anna bajo la tutoría de la Filia. Asakura. Anna vivía ya legalmente con Yoh y su familia. Ambos seguían yendo a clase, pero Anna ya tenia sus admiradores, especialmente un chico llamado(jejeje, soy mala!) Len Tao, quien la perseguía por doquier para que ella lo tomara un poco mas enserio.  
  
-Anna!-gritó Len mientras corría tras ella-  
  
-Que sucede Len?-preguntó Anna dándose la vuelta-  
  
-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó el chico-  
  
-Será un placer, ya que Yoh tiene practica esta tarde y se quedará en la escuela-  
  
-Vamos entonces!-  
  
Y dicho esto, los dos caminaron hasta la gran mansión Asakura.  
  
-Y dime Anna......que haces viviendo en la casa de Yoh?-preguntó el chico curioso-  
  
-Tuve algunos problemas con mis padres así que la familia de Yoh me acepto en su casa-  
  
-Y tu que vendrías a ser de él?-preguntó algo celoso-  
  
-ja!, buena pregunta, pero ni yo lo se exactamente-contestó Anna-lo que se, es que el es mas que un hermano para mi-  
  
-Entiendo-contestó el muchacho algo triste-  
  
Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión donde la señora Kino estaba parada pacientemente.  
  
-Has llegado Anna-saludó la anciana-  
  
-Si!-contestó la joven-  
  
-Mmmm.....Len Tao, verdad?-preguntó Kino-tu eres amigo de mi nieto-  
  
-Así es señora-contestó Len formalmente-  
  
-Y dime que intereses tienes tu con Anna?-  
  
-Señora Kino, que es lo que pregunta!-gritó Anna avergonzada mirando a Len quien estaba como un tomate-  
  
-Yo...este....debo irme.....-dijo Len tartamudeando-adiós....  
  
Len salió corriendo, mientras Anna y Kino entraban a la casa. Anna caminó hasta su habitación, la cual era la de Yoh también, dejó sus cosas y se recostó en el futón a descansar.  
  
-Aja!, quien es él Anna?-preguntó una voz-  
  
-Es solo un amigo Ara, no molestes....-contestó la rubia de mala gana-  
  
-De acuerdo, solo preguntaba...-  
  
-No te ofendas...-dijo Anna serrando los ojos-déjame dormir que luego debo ir a buscar a Yoh a la escuela-  
  
************************  
  
Anna se despertó, miró la hora, ya era tarde y en cualquier momento se largaría la tormenta. Se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso a caminar hacia la escuela para buscar a Yoh. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todavía no había terminado la practica y su equipo seguía entrenando. Cerca de allí estaba el grupo de animadoras, si!, esas porristas invancables que tenían a todo el colegio detrás.  
  
La practica terminó. Todos se retiraban lentamente. Anna observa pacientemente a Yoh, quien se despojó de su remera, fue esta una pequeña canilla y se empapó todo por mojarse el pelo.  
  
Anna sin darse cuenta, prendió sus manos a las rejas de la cancha y se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada perdida, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, soltó la reja y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente sin entender su acción.  
  
Cuando volvió su mirada Yoh se disponía a salir, pero una de aquellas tantas animadoras se le acercó, le murmuró algo la oído y luego caminó con Yoh hasta la salida.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana Asakura-dijo la chica plantándole un beso en la mejilla, se dio vuelta y mientras su corta pollera de uniforme se balanceaba saludó a Yoh con la mano-  
  
Yoh se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con la seria y enojada imagen de Anna.  
  
-Hola Anna!-saludó el chico alegremente-  
  
-"Nos veremos mañana Asakura!"-se burlo Anna con la voz mas fina que pudo hacer-quien era esa chica Yoh?-vaciló-  
  
-Una de las animadoras del equipo-contestó Yoh sonriente-porque lo preguntas?-  
  
-Porque parece que esta muy interesada en ti, no es que me moleste pero....-  
  
-Estas celosa?-interrumpió Yoh en tono pícaro y una enorme sonrisa-  
  
-Yo celosa de vos?, jajá jajá!-rió Anna-  
  
-Vamos!, hoy te fuiste a casa con Len y no te he dicho nada-protestó el muchacho-  
  
-.......-Anna se quedó en silencio, no tenia nada que contestarle- bueno....tal ves....este un poco celosa....-admitió Anna mirando para otro lado-  
  
-Lo ves?-rió el muchacho-deja ya eso Annita!, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga y la una chica que siempre querré-  
  
-En serio?-vaciló Anna-  
  
-Claro que si!-gritó Yoh, seguido de estoy abrió sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente-  
  
-AH!, que malo eres, ya!, me estas empapando-efectivamente Yoh seguía sin remera y totalmente empapado-  
  
-De todas formas ya se largará la tormenta-dijo Yoh manteniéndola en sus brazos. Y si....Anna era muy fuerte....pero no se comparaba con aquellos fuertes músculos que Yoh poseía en sus brazos y le fue inútil escapar. Terminadas las palabras, las nubes comenzaron a soltar sus lagrimas mojando a los jóvenes.  
  
-Te lo dije...-rió Yoh soltando a Anna-  
  
-Llueve muy fuerte-dijo Anna-  
  
-Carrera hasta casa!-gritó Yoh para después salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión-  
  
-Eso es trampa!-gritó Anna mientras comenzaba a correr tras él-  
  
Anna corrió y corrió hasta pasar al joven mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Siguieron corriendo hasta que entraron a la casa la cual parecía totalmente desierta por la lluvia. Corrieron por las largas galerías de madera, Yoh intentaba atrapar a Anna pero a pesar de la lluvia la chica era muy rápida. Yoh seguía sin remera, pero Anna....Anna lo mataba, el uniforme de la chica se adhería a su cuerpo marcando cada curva de su delicada figura haciendo que Yoh se tropezara cada vez que ella giraba.  
  
Anna entro a una de las habitaciones de la casa y se escondió tras la puerta. Él entro, y la busco con la mirada y no al encontró, de repente sintió sus manos abrazándolo por detrás y tocando cada músculo de su abdomen.  
  
-Es increíble que no puedas encontrarme...-le susurró Anna, luego paso sus manos por la desnuda espalda del chico hasta llegar a sus cabellos y acariciarlos suavemente-porque eres tan lindo, Yoh?-preguntó mientras éste se daba la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-No lo se dímelo tú!-contestó el muchacho tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él.  
  
**************************  
  
N Autora:  
  
Jajajajajajaja!!!!soy mala!!!, tendran que esperar hasta el prox capitulo para saber que pasa!!!! En fin como siempre digo, esto no es todo color de rosa....sigan leyendo!!! 


	6. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 6:  
  
Aclaración: no se si han contado los años pero quiero aclarar que Yoh y Anna tienen 17.  
  
-No lo se dímelo tú!-contestó el muchacho tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él. Anna apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chica y ambos e miraron fijamente.  
  
-Supongo que porque te quiero demasiado-le dijo Anna sin dejar de mirarlo-  
  
-Eso no es nada...yo te quiero más!^_^-aclaró el joven-  
  
-Como estas tan seguro-preguntó la chica desafiándolo-  
  
-Porque si me quisieras tanto me....-Yoh fue interrumpido por un gritó-  
  
-Yoh, Anna!, donde están? tenemos visitas!-gritó Keiko-  
  
-OH, no!-dijeron los dos a unísono-  
  
Ninguno respondió al llamado. Anna posos su cabeza en el pecho Yoh y éste la abrazó con mas fuerza acariciando su cuello.  
  
-No quiero ir...-susurró Anna-  
  
-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que....-  
  
**************  
  
-Cielo santo están empapados!-gritó Keiko-  
  
-Estamos bien mamá...-protestó Yoh-quienes vinieron?-  
  
-Un momento, no pueden presentarse así ante los invitados!-le gritó su abuela-  
  
-Anna ayuda a Yoh a cambiarse-pidió Keiko-muy formalmente, y tu también- sonrió-  
  
**************  
  
Los dos se marcharon a la habitación, Anna sacó del placard ropa para Yoh, solo unos pantalones negros y su típica camisa. Y los sacaba de las perchas mientras él secaba su cabello.  
  
-Aquí tienes-le dijo Anna quien todavía estaba con el uniforme puesto-  
  
-Gracias-dijo Yoh tomando las prendas-tu no vas a cambiarte?-  
  
-Si, pero...no se que ponerme-sonrió la chica-  
  
-No importa lo que uses te verás linda-  
  
La chica sonrió tímidamente al halago de su amigo. Se quitó lentamente la camisa dejando a ver su cuerpo cubierto por la diminuta y sencilla pollera y su sostén. Se dio la vuelta y se lo quitó lentamente, Yoh seguía vistiéndose pero no sin mirar a la chica de reojo. Anna se puso su vestido negro mas fino que tenia le llegaba los pies y su terminación era un rojo perdido al igual que los bordes de la parte de arriba que no llebaba mangas ni cuello, y a su costado se dispuso a ayudar a Yoh.  
  
-Deja que te ayude-dijo Anna tomando su camisa. Se colocó detrás de él y le extendió la prenda mientras el buscaba la manga para meter sus brazos.  
  
-Te lo agradezco-pronunció Yoh mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-  
  
-Espera...-dijo Anna corriendo hacia él-Toma-dijo dándole su siempre visible collar de garras. Ella se lo puso lentamente mientras él la miraba dulcemente-  
  
-Te ves hermosa...-le dijo antes que salieran provocando un sonrojo en la chica-  
  
***************  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala donde los esperaban. Al entrar contaban con la presencia de la señora Kino y la madre de Yoh. Junto a ellos se encontraba una pareja de mediana edad y....Len???.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijeron los jóvenes haciendo una reverencia ante la familia-  
  
-Buenas noches-contestaron-  
  
-Hola chicos......-dijo Len algo avergonzado-  
  
-Lamentamos la tardanza pero nos surgieron algunos problemas-aclaró Anna-  
  
-No hay ninguna molestia-dijo la mujer de mediana edad-  
  
-Yoh, Anna, quiero presentarles a la Familia Tao-dijo la señora Kino-  
  
-Mucho gustó-  
  
-Él es Yoh, mi nieto, ya lo debe conocer y ella es Anna Kyoyama, esta bajo mi custodia-aclaró Kino-  
  
-Un placer-dijo Anna inclinándose-  
  
-Al contrario un placer conocerte-contestó el hombre-  
  
Yoh mantenía una mirada seria he indiferente, algo no andaba bien, se preguntaba que era lo que su abuela se traía entre manos, pero se limitó a permanecer callado.  
  
La Filia. Tao se quedó a cenar esa noche, en el comedor las masas fueron separadas, los jóvenes por un lado y los adultos por el otro.  
  
-A que han venido Len?-preguntó Yoh terminado de tragar su comida-  
  
-Sinceramente no lo se, me trajeron y me dijeron: tenemos una sorpresa para ti!-contestó Len-  
  
-Es algo extraño-comentó Anna-tu madre también me hizo vestirme muy....formal!-  
  
-No lo se, pero seguro que mi abuela se trae algo entre manos-aclaró Yoh-  
  
Desde la otra mesa la abuela de Yoh se paró llamando la atención de los chicos.  
  
-Bien tengo un anuncio que hacer-dijo en voz alta la señora Kino-con la decisión que hemos tomado la Familia Tao y yo....-hizo una pausa-  
  
-No....-suspiró Yoh tomando la mano de Anna por debajo de la mesa haciendo que se asustara por la acción y el comentario de la señora Kino-  
  
-Hemos decidido arreglar un compromiso entre Anna y Len-concluyó la señora Kino-  
  
La respiración de Anna se detuvo en ese preciso momento mientras Yoh apretaba con mas fuerza su mano. Y el pobre de Len había quedado en shock.  
  
-Espero no me decepciones Anna y seas una buena esposa-concluyó Kino-  
  
Anna no reaccionaba, pero Len ya se estaba preocupando. Yoh decidió retirase de la mesa.  
  
-Anna te encuentras bien?-preguntó Len-  
  
-HA?, si!-dijo reaccionando lentamente-  
  
-Te cayó mal la noticia?-preguntó Tristemente-  
  
-Yo...este...no!, es que fue muy repentino-mintió tratando de no lastimar al muchacho-  
  
-Len, por hoy nos retiramos-lo llamó su madre y dirigiéndose a Anna-estoy segura de que eres una de las mujeres mas codiciadas Anna, estoy convencida de que eres una muy buena chica-dijo despidiéndose-espero verde pronto-  
  
-Adiós Anna.....-dijo Len dándole un simple beso en la mejilla-  
  
La Familia Tao se retiró, Kino y Keiko los acompañaron hasta la puerta donde los esperaba su auto debido a la tormenta. Anna seguía en el comedor, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que daba a una de las galerías. Comenzó a correr por todas las galerías, hasta pasar su habitación donde fue descubierta por la mirada de Yoh.  
  
Anna volvió repentinamente a su habitación toda mojada. Yoh se encontraba sentado sobre el futón con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Anna lo miro entre los largos mechones mojados que caían sobre su rostro, apenas ya que como estaba a oscuras solo los relámpagos le permitían la vista.  
  
-No quiero que te cases con él-dijo Yoh con el tono mas serio que jamás pudo haber escuchado la chica.  
  
****************************  
  
N Autora:  
  
Y.....era todo rosa y se puso todo negro....(como me gusta mi .), bueno las cosas empeoran, parece que Yoh, esta celoso!, y quien sabe que pasará después.....solo yo! Jajajaja, sigan leyendo! 


	7. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 6:  
  
N.A: Mil perdones por la tardanza!!!, es que tuve muchos exámenes!, pero aquí esta otro capitulo^_^:  
  
-No quiero que te cases con él-dijo Yoh con el tono mas serio que jamás pudo haber escuchado la chica.  
  
-Porque?-preguntó Anna luego después de un largo rato-  
  
No recibió respuesta, el chico se paro y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, mirándolo tristemente he interrogando aquellas palabras. La miro a los ojos, ella estaba contra la pared mirando tímidamente al muchacho que la acechaba con la mirada.  
  
-Tú quieres casarte con él?-  
  
-Claro que no!, siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente-  
  
-Entonces dile a mi abuela!-protestó el Yoh mientras acorralaba a Anna entre los brazos estirados que golpearon la puerta-  
  
-No puedo!, debo hacerlo! tu abuela me ha cuidado como si fuera de la familia todos estos años y lo que menos puedo es deshonrarla de esa manera y yo...-  
  
Anna no pudo continuar Yoh la miraba tan intensamente que calló por completo sus palabras. Yoh se inclinó un poco sin quitar las manos de la pared, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Anna y respiró hondo.  
  
-Yo...no puedo defraudar a tu abuela ella me....-esta vez no fue solo una simple mirada, Yoh tan rápido como pudo la beso para que no hablara mas...no quería escuchar mas nada sobre ese tema, al principio se puso muy tensa pero a medida que Yoh introducía la lengua en su boca la tensión desaparecía por completo. El pequeño beso se transformó de golpe en un beso cálido, suave, dulce, hasta que Yoh se despegó lentamente de ella. Anna lo miró con deseo, lo beso otra vez, al mismo tiempo lo tomó de los hombros y de un saltó se subió encima del muchacho rodeando su cintura con las piernas, una de las cuales quedaba al descubierto por el tajo del vestido mientras Yoh la tomaba de sus muslos para sostenerla.  
  
Yoh la levó y la recostó sobre el futón quedando encima de ella, quien se separó lentamente de sus labios.  
  
-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto-dijo Anna agitada-  
  
-Nadie se enterará...-contestó Yoh dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-  
  
Seguido de esto comenzó a besar su cuello bebiendo el agua de la lluvia, Anna solo miraba perdidamente el techo de la habitación mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del muchacho. Yoh acariciaba el muslo de su pierna descubierta adentrándose por el tajo del vestido de vez en cuando. Anna lo detuvo y lo incorporó quedando ella cemi-acostada y el sobre ella con las piernas abiertas. Lentamente desabrocho los botones de la camisa del muchacho para sorpresa de éste. Mirándolo fijamente, deslizó la prenda por sus brazos hasta despojarlo de ella. Posó sus manos sobre el mecho de Yoh y lentamente lo acarició llegando hasta su cuello donde lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente.  
  
-Es...espera...A...Anna....-prenunció difícilmente Yoh dentro del beso, pero Anna estaba demasiado concentrada como para escucharlo. Yoh la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la separó.  
  
-Anna no quiero causarte problemas, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí-dijo Yoh mirándola tristemente mientras tomaba las manos de Anna que rodeaban su cuello-  
  
-Tienes razón...-dijo Anna soltando por completo al muchacho y recostándose-  
  
-Hubiera sido peor para los dos si hubiéramos seguido...-le susurró Yoh recostándose a su lado mientras la abrazaba-  
  
Anna no dijo palabra alguna, solo cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir mientras Yoh acomodaba su cabeza pegada al cuello de Anna, la tomó de la mano y se dispuso a dormir él también.  
  
****************************  
  
Anna despertó lentamente, quiso pero no pudo girar la cabeza debido a que estaba pegada a la de Yoh. Pasó un rato largo en esa posición tan acogedora mirando hacia la nada y pensando para si: "que he hecho?, porque me puse de esa forma anoche?, no puedo amar a Yoh!, él es mi amigo y yo....no puedo arruinar su vida....lo habrá hecho para seguirme la corriente o de veras siente algo por mi?, Ara!, donde estas?!"  
  
Anna se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Yoh. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Al llegar solo se encontraba Keiko, y era realmente extraño que la abuela de Yoh no esté.  
  
-Buen día Anna!-saludó alegremente la madre de Yoh-  
  
-Buen día!-  
  
-Quieres desayunar algo?-  
  
-No gracias....no tengo muchas ganas de comer-  
  
-No te ha caído muy bien la noticia de ayer, no es así?-preguntó Keiko con seriedad-  
  
-No, no es eso...es que...fue muy repentino-Anna no se atrevía de decepcionar a nadie-  
  
-Que suerte...-suspiró Keiko-nos costó mucho convencer al padre de Len...-  
  
Ahora mas que nunca Anna no podía decir que no quería casarse, pero algo tendría que hacer!!, si tal vez Len la comprendiera....ella no sabia amar aún!, apenas comprendía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Yoh."Dios mío!, como voy a mirarlo cuando despierte!!!"  
  
-Buen día...-saludó Yoh muy dormido-  
  
-Hijo!, estas re dormido!, que no dormiste bien anoche?-preguntó Keiko-  
  
Anna se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva al recordad lo que había pasado anoche. Yoh la miro y luego volvió hacia su madre con una sonrisa.  
  
-No, al contrario la pase....muy bien anoche-contestó mirando a Anna-  
  
-Este.....yo....-Anna se había incomodado demasiado-ahora vuelvo...-  
  
Anna se retiró apresurada de la cocina y camino por toda la mansión para perder algo de tiempo.  
  
-Muy bien Anna!-se escucho la voz de Ara-te comprometes y ya estas con otro!-  
  
-Cállate!-gritó Anna mirando a su amiga-no se lo que me pasa!-  
  
-De acuerdo!, ya lo se! estas completamente confundida-  
  
-Como lo sabes?-  
  
-Es notable!, Len no te gusta lo suficiente para casarte, he Yoh...bue´!, Yoh esta muy cerca de tu alcance y a la vez muy lejos así que no se lo puede contar!, lo que paso anoche fue un impulso!-  
  
-Eso significa que siento algo por Yoh?-se preguntó Anna-  
  
-Tal vez...eso solo lo sabe tu corazón-  
  
Anna guardó silencio tratando comprender lo que sucedía, pero no podía los pensamientos de su mente eran tan grandes y complicados que no podía concentrarse.  
  
-Ara, debo casarme con Len?-  
  
-Anna debes concentrarte en ti misma y preguntarle a tu alma a quien elige-  
  
-A Yoh....-contestó Anna en voz baja-  
  
-Entonces ve con él!-gritó Ara-  
  
-No!, no puedo renunciar a ese casamiento!, defraudaría a las personas que mas quiero!-  
  
-Entonces yo ya no puedo ayudarte....-dicho esto desapareció frente a la joven-  
  
-Espera!....-  
  
Demasiado tarde ya se había marchado y Anna se encontraba sola, para en medio del jardín.  
  
-Que sucede?-se escucho la voz de Yoh tras ella-  
  
-He?....nada!-contestó Anna sorprendida-  
  
-Con quien hablabas?-preguntó el muchacho confundido-  
  
-Con mi amiga-contestó Anna tímidamente-  
  
-Espero que algún día me la presentes!-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Claro...-  
  
Se escucha muy claramente que un auto estaciona cerca de allí.  
  
-Quien será?-se pregunta Yoh-  
  
-No lo se...-  
  
-Anna!!!-se escucha gritar a Keiko-ven!, Len esta aquí!-  
  
Terminado esto, los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y luego miraron a Yoh, quien tenia la cabeza algo inclinada y estaba muy serio.  
  
-Deberías ir...-pronunció el joven-  
  
-Te quiero....-le dijo Anna tomando el rostro e Yoh entre las manos y dándole un muy largo beso en la frente.  
  
AL fin, Anna se retiró con Len, quien le dijo que la llevaría a un lugar muy especial, mientras Yoh se revolcaba en amargos pensamientos bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
*****************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Bueno, como siempre digo....no se preocupen!, todo va a terminar bien!, no se me asusten!. En fin, si tiene alguna queja o comentario son bienvenidos. 


	8. Cuando Los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 8:  
  
N. A: Les ruego he imploro 200000000000000000000001 mil disculpas por la tardanza ^_^!, si?, perdón.....(  
  
AL fin, Anna se retiró con Len, quien le dijo que la llevaría a un lugar muy especial, mientras Yoh se revolcaba en amargos pensamientos bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
*********  
  
Len llevó a Anna un lugar hermoso. Era un parque, una estancia, cerca del río, oh, si!, se podía apreciar el atardecer perfectamente, era hermosos....  
  
-Te gusta?-preguntó Len-  
  
-Si...es hermoso...-contestó Anna algo perdida en el paisaje-  
  
-Quería que sepas que si tu...no quieres aceptar el compromiso....yo podría intentar convencer a mis padres de que lo....-Len fue interrumpido-  
  
-No!, nada de eso!-gritó Anna-además yo...no puedo fallarle a la Sra. Kino!-  
  
-Anna?-  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tu....me quieres?-preguntó Len tímidamente-  
  
-Claro!-dijo Anna con una simple sonrías "pero no como tu deseas que te quiera", pensó-  
  
-Y...no hay ningún problema con Yoh?-  
  
-Yoh es como mi hermano!-le dijo Anna con un tono mentiroso que él no llegó a notar-  
  
-Ah...-expresó Len algo confundido-  
  
-Creo que debo volver a casa...-dijo Anna indirectamente-  
  
-Te llevo entonces-  
  
*************************  
  
Anna se levantó de su futón, obviamente comprometida, ya no podía dormir con Yoh, así que tenia una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión para ella. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Keiko la esperaba con el desayuno para ella y para Yoh que aún no se había levantado.  
  
-Buen día!-saludo la madre de Yoh-  
  
-Buen día...-saludó Anna dormitando-  
  
-Toma rápido el desayuno o no llegaran a la escuela!, iré a despertar a Yoh- dijo Keiko-  
  
Anna se sentó y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno; cuando casi terminaba cuando entro Yoh.  
  
-Hola-dijo Anna-  
  
-Hola...-saludo dormido-como te fue ayer?-preguntó serio mientras se serbia una taza de café para despertarse-  
  
-Bien-contestó Anna secamente-  
  
-Me alegro-contestó Yoh del mismo modo-  
  
Anna se levantó sin expresión alguna camino a buscar sus cosas. Para cuando volvió a la cocina Yoh ya se había ido a la escuela. Deprimida salió a la calle donde, para su sorpresa, la esperaba Len.  
  
-Len que haces aquí?-preguntó Anna sorprendida-  
  
-Vine a buscarte!-sonrió-vamos?-  
  
-Si...-dijo algo triste-  
  
*********************  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio se encontró con la viva imagen de todas las estúpidas porristas rodeaban a Yoh. Coqueteándole, ellas le acariciaban el pelo, lo tomaban de los hombros, le sonreían tímidamente, él solo él son todas ellas, digamos....podría haber otros miembros de equipo, pero no....era solo él.  
  
-Hola Yoh!-saludó Len mientras entraba con Anna de la mano-  
  
-Hola!-saludó Yoh alegre-  
  
Anna cruzó miradas con Yoh miradas de tristeza y celos. Pero ninguno comprendía el porque de sus comportamientos.  
  
-Nos veremos después!-gritaron todas las chicas mientras dejaban a Yoh en libertad-  
  
Y así entraron todos a clase.  
  
**************************  
  
A la salida.  
  
-Oye, tu!-le gritó un chico a Yoh-  
  
-A mi?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Si!, tu eres Yoh Asakura?-preguntó uno de sus tantos acompañantes-  
  
-Si-contestó él-  
  
-Bien tú!, deja de molestar a mi novia!-dijo el 1° chico-  
  
-Que?, despulpa pero no se de que estas hablando-aclaró Yoh-  
  
-Si!, mi novia líder de las porristas del equipo de la escuela!-  
  
-Disculpa pero yo no hablo mucho con ella-  
  
-La semana pasada te vi caminando con ella cuando lían de la practica!-  
  
-Estábamos hablando!-protestó Yoh-  
  
-Que clase de idiota piensas que soy?, vamos chicos-  
  
Todos sus acompañantes se aproximaron a él.  
  
****************************  
  
N. A:  
  
Ya lo se!, se que es un mal final! Pero déjenme decirles que el próximo cap. Lo con pensó con un YxA, si?*.*!, bueno les prometo que el próximo va a ser mejor, pero como dije antes no puedo poner todo así nomás!, tienen que pasar algunas cosas para que salgan otras, y! No se preocupen los fans de YxA!, tendrán su recompensa mucho después....  
  
Y voy a intentar subir el prox. cap. Lo mas pronto posible. 


	9. Cuando Los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 9:  
  
-Que clase de idiota piensas que soy?, vamos chicos-  
  
Todos sus acompañantes se aproximaron a él.  
  
***********  
  
Len levó a dar un paseo a Anna antes de dejarla en cada y en ese paseo pasaron muchas cosas.  
  
-Anna quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi-aclaró Len respecto a algunos comentarios que había dicho-  
  
-Gracias Len, eres muy amable con migo...-dijo Anna mirándolo con  
dulzura-  
  
-Y dime como llegaste a vivir con Yoh?-preguntó Len-  
  
Anna le contó todos los problemas que había tenido con sus padres, y  
sobre todo con su padre que era el que le pegaba siempre.  
Le contó como Yoh influyó en su vida en esos momentos y porque lo  
quería tanto, hasta  
Que Len la cayó.  
  
-Anna...no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado....-dijo Len mirándola  
compasivamente-  
  
-Creo que no es una muy linda experiencia de vida, pero he salido  
adelante...-  
  
-Anna....-Len se trabo un poco pero quería decirlo-Anna quiero que  
sepas que te amo-dijo  
Len sonrojándose-  
  
Anna se quedó muda, las palabras de Len le llegaron al corazón de  
alguna manera.  
  
-Quería que lo sepas porque creo que te mereces todo el cariño del  
mundo, has pasado por cosas horribles y te mereces lo mejor-dijo Len lentamente-  
  
Esas palabras le hacían acordar a Yoh, pero de alguna manera Anna le estaba tomando mas cariño del normal a Len he Yoh la confundía cada vez mas, y en poco tiempo ella sería de la Filia. Tao y no le quedaba tiempo para pensar, debía de pasar toda su vida junto a Len y no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Anna sin pensarlo le plantó un beso en la boca a Len, pequeño pero tierno. Luego al soltarlo él la miró sorprendido y a la vez complacido. Mientras en la mente de Anna se detenían las reflexiones.  
  
-Te llevaré a casa-dijo Len algo sonrojado por el beso-  
  
Ella solo sonrío y lo tomó de la mano, y juntos partieron a la mansión.  
  
******************  
  
Anna salía de bañarse, se estaba preocupando por Yoh, tendría que haber llegado hace horas, pero el muchacho no aparecía. Se vistió y decidió salir a buscarlo, recorrió todos los lugares donde creía que podría estar, pero él no apareció por ninguno, a Anna se le ocurrió que tal vez había tenido practica y como ya no se hablaban con tanta frecuencia no le había dicho.  
  
Y era cierto, desde que se anunció el compromiso con Len, Yoh casi no le dirigía la palabra a su amigo ni a ella. A Anna le dolía no poder estar bien con Yoh, después de todo a él le debía todo, el que la hayan aceptado en la escuela, en su casa, haberle ofrecido su amistad incondicional todos esos años, todo!, pero nos había como compensarlo.  
  
Anna llegó al colegio, lo buscó por todas partes, no lograba hallarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa lo encontró. Cerca de la fuente donde alguna vez él le había hablado por primera vez, donde conoció su sonrisa, su alegría, donde se escapó por primera vez con él del resto del mundo.  
  
Allí estaba Yoh, tirado en el borde de la fuente. Anna desesperada corrió hacia él.  
  
-Yoh!-gritó mientras corría-  
  
Al llegar se agachó lentamente a su lado, estaba inconsciente, algo golpeado y mal herido. Lo tomo de los hombros y dio vuelta hacia ella, ya que estaba medio encorvado.  
  
-Yoh, estas bien?, reacciona!-le suplicó Anna moviéndolo un poco, pero no recibió respuesta, estaba demasiado herido como para reaccionar-  
  
Anna lo tomó como pudo y lo llevó hasta la mansión, a pesar de que el musculoso cuerpo de Yoh pesaba Anna logró llevarlo hasta la mansión.  
  
*********************  
  
Anna intentó esperar a que la Sra. Kino se fuera para poder pasar a su habitación sin que nadie se enterara lo que le había ocurrido a Yoh. Lo recostó sobre su futón, con algo de vergüenza y dificultad le quitó la remera, observando las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, cuchillos, moretones, de todo....  
  
-Yoh, puedes escucharme?-preguntó Anna silenciosamente-  
  
-Mmmm....-se quejó Yoh con algo de dolor-  
  
-Yoh no te esfuerces, voy a curar tus heridas...-le dijo Anna con dulzura-  
  
Anna tomo lo necesario y curó lentamente las heridas de su amigo, mientras las reflexiones volvían a rondar su mente.  
  
Así es...como era posible resistirse a Yoh?, él era lo suficiente inteligente para saber atrapar a una mujer sin tocarla y Anna ya había caído en su celda, algo en él hacia que ella se perdiera cada vez que se encontraba en dificultades.  
  
Las confusiones en su mente empezaron a tratan de pensar en Yoh y Len. Que diablos hacia Len para que ella lo quisiera mas cada día?!, y que hacia Yoh para que ella no lo dejara jamás?!, era algo que su razonamiento no lograba encontrar, pero algún día se daría cuenta de porque se sentía tan confundida...  
  
-Anna que sucede?-preguntó Ara, quien se apareció del otro lado del futón donde descansaba Yoh-  
  
-He?, nada!-contestó ella rápidamente al notar su presencia-  
  
-Anna porque estas tan confundida?, tu mente es un mar de preguntas!-  
  
-Lo se...-confirmó Anna mirando a Yoh-pero no consigo respuestas-  
  
-Len está abarcando gran parte de tu mente, que significa?-  
  
-Ara!, voy a casarme con Len!, no crees de debo empezar a amarlo-gritó Anna-  
  
-No si tienes la otra mitad de tu mente ocupada-fueron las ultimas palabras de Ara antes de desaparecer-  
  
*******************  
  
Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor algo mareado hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros de Anna, quienes lo observaban pacientemente.  
  
-Por fin despiertas!-festejó la chica-  
  
Yoh intentó levantarse pero emitió un gemido de dolor al intentarlo.  
  
-Aún estas muy herido no conviene que te levantes-aclaró Anna-  
  
-Que hago en tu habitación?-preguntó Yoh confundido-  
  
-Te traje desde la escuela, estabas herido, que fue lo que paso?-  
  
-Nada...-se limitó a decir Yoh no muy alegre-  
  
-Yoh ya no confías en mi?, soy tu amiga...-dijo Anna con tristeza-  
  
-Unos chicos me golpearon...-dijo Yoh secamente-  
  
-Porque?-preguntó Anna tristemente-  
  
-Ya te dije lo que paso!, que mas quieres saber?!-le gritó Yoh-  
  
Anna lo miro algo asustada, oprimió sus manos contra su pecho y unas porcas y finas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó Yoh demostrando muy poca preocupación-  
  
-Me duele que me trates así...-dijo Anna sin parar de llorar-  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo Yoh arrepentido-estaba saliendo de la escuela y ellos me agarraron y me golpearon, luego volvía así a casa, pero te vi....besado a Len en la mitad de mi camino, así que solo se me ocurrió volver para que me siguieran pegando y no quise volver a casa-  
  
Anna lo miró Aún llorando y le pegó una suave puñalada en el pecho.  
  
-No vulvas a hacerme eso!, creí que te había pasado algo peor!, creí que....-Anna no pudo contener sus lagrimas y se largó a llorar mas fuerte-  
  
Yoh se sintió culpable del sentimiento que le causo a su amiga, como pudo la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando.  
  
-Lo siento Anna.....me perdonas?-dijo Yoh arrepentido-  
  
-Como puedo negarte algo?-le contestó Anna abrazándolo también-  
  
-Te quedas esta noche conmigo?-preguntó Yoh dulcemente-  
  
-Si...-contestó Anna sin dejar de abrazarlo-  
  
**********************  
  
N. A:  
  
Bueno....Fin del capitulo, ya que estoy renunciando a estudiar biología por escribir esto para ustedes!, así que es bastante largo el capitulo para los que querian algo mas largo. Bueno dentro de unos días si puedo subo el cap. 10! Suerte!!! 


	10. Cuando Los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 10:  
  
N. A: aquí estoy de nuevo!, hay muchos que me piden YohxAnna y muchos que piden LenxAnna, o sea, esta bien, la idea es que la chica se confunda para lograr el hermoso final que tengo preparado! whawhawhawha!!!!, así que los fans de YohxAnna(como yo!^_^), no se enojen.  
  
********  
  
-Lo siento Anna.....me perdonas?-dijo Yoh arrepentido-  
  
-Como puedo negarte algo?-le contestó Anna abrazándolo también-  
  
-Te quedas esta noche conmigo?-preguntó Yoh dulcemente-  
  
-Si...-contestó Anna sin dejar de abrazarlo-  
  
*************  
  
Ambos se recostaron en el futón, Anna tenia el rostro algo húmedo por las lagrimas he Yoh procedió a acariciar sus mejillas para quitarle las pocas gotas de agua salada que brotaron de sus ojos. Mientras Anna se encontraba mirando hacia arriba Yoh estaba a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo y la miraba dulcemente.  
  
-Esta vez...yo me puse celoso-admitió Yoh-  
  
-Te diré que me esta gustando Len-le contó Anna-  
  
-En serio?-preguntó Yoh aparentando estar interesado-  
  
-Después de todo voy a casarme con él, no?-  
  
-Si...-contestó Yoh algo triste-espero que seas feliz...-  
  
-Yo también lo espero-dijo Anna con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el rostro de su amigo y lo acercaba hacia ella, lo miró y apoyó su frente contra la de él-y también espero que tú seas feliz-le dijo Anna sinceramente, para luego darle un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla-  
  
Anna se dio vuelta y se acomodó para dormir, Yoh se acomodó también y abrazándola cerro los ojos, solo para respirar sobre el cuello de la chica y causarle escalofríos mientras intentaba dormir. Así de irresistible era Yoh...  
  
*******************  
  
Yoh despertó, miró a su alrededor, Anna ya no estaba, seguramente se abría marchado para no tener problemas con su abuela si los encontraba durmiendo juntos.  
  
Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre y su abuela, pero ningún rastro de Anna.  
  
-Donde esta Anna?-preguntó preocupado-  
  
-Len pasó por ella temprano-comentó su madre-  
  
-Ah-pronunció Yoh secamente-  
  
-Pasa algo?-preguntó su abuela muy curiosa-  
  
-No...nada-contestó Yoh algo perdido-iré a vestirme-  
  
***************  
  
-Len...los lugares a los que me traes son hermosos!-exclamó Anna-  
  
Anna y Len se encontraban en un hermoso lago, sobre un bote, ja!, si, Len era realmente romántico y eso a Anna no le iba no le venia, así que se conformaba.  
  
-Me alegro que te guste-le dijo Len apoyando su mano sobre la de ella-  
  
-Realmente me haces sentir muy querida-le expresó Anna-  
  
-Es bueno saber eso!-le dijo Len mientras tomaba sus dos manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas-Te amo...-le dijo tiernamente  
  
Anna se quedó muda, no sabía que decir, bueno...Len le gustaba, pero no sabía aún si lo amaba.  
  
-Y no espero que me contestes lo mismo-le aclaró el joven-  
  
-Tenemos una relación como prometidos muy...cercana-comentó Anna-  
  
-Y espero que siga así-  
  
**************  
  
Yoh salía de darse un baño, camino a su habitación, se vistió y salió a caminar, no podía quedase en la mansión solo para esperar a Anna, que quien sabe cuando llegaría. Ya a unas diez cuadras de trayectoria se encontró con la novia de aquel desgraciado que lo había golpeado el día anterior.  
  
-Yoh!-lo saludó desde lejos para luego correr a su encuentro-  
  
-Tamao, que hacías caminando por aquí?-preguntó curiosamente-  
  
-Iba hacia tu casa...-pronunció la chica vergonzosa-solo quería decirte que lamento lo que sucedió con mi novia el día de ayer, veras es que es demasiado celoso-  
  
-Esta bien...tu no tienes la culpa-le aclaró Yoh-  
  
-Mira como te dejó...-le dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla-  
  
-En serio estoy bien-le dijo Yoh suspirando y a la vez quitando la mano de la chica de su rostro-  
  
Se sentaron en la plaza mas cercana a la mansión. Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, no de cosas importantes, algunas del partido y el equipo, como ella era una de las animadoras le convenía saber algunas cosas. Pero poco a poco se lanzaron a un tema mas delicado.  
  
-Y que eres tu de Anna?-preguntó demasiado curiosa Tamao-  
  
-Es...solo una amiga-contestó Yoh tristemente-  
  
-Pues no lo parece!-protestó la chica-andan siempre juntos!-  
  
-En serio, es solo que desde pequeños somos muy unidos-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que la quieres mucho-comentó Tamao-pero ella se va a casar con Tao, no es así?-  
  
-Así es...-contestó muy tristemente-  
  
-Bueno debes estar feliz por ella!-  
  
-Creo que si-  
  
Yoh no daba respuestas muy completas, no le gustaba hablar del tema, después de todo Tamao no era de mucha confianza.  
  
-Yoh...-pronunció la chica en voz baja-me gustas...-  
  
Yoh la miró no muy sorprendido porque lo suponía.  
  
-Yo...-no sabía que contestarle, para no herirla-  
  
-No digas nada...-dijo la chica tomándolo del rostro parara luego acercarlo lentamente-  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo Yoh tomando sus manos y separándola de él-pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña, y hasta que no me lo devuelva, creo que no podré mirar a otra persona-  
  
-Entiendo...-dijo Tamao con una simple y triste sonrisa-  
  
***************  
  
Yoh regresó a la mansión algo deprimido y cansado de caminar. Se tiró en su futón, miró hacia el techo y pensó.... Se puso a pensar en todo. Recordaba a los padres de Anna, recordaba su rostro cuando se sentía mal, cuando lloraba, recordaba aquella noche en la cual vino a él por ayuda, golpeada, maltratada, lastimada el que se hacia llamar su padre.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche del compromiso, escuchó la llegada de Anna gracias al sonido del auto de Len. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Anna para saludarla, sinceramente la extrañaba.  
  
-Anna?, puedo pasar?-preguntó antes de entrar-  
  
-Si pasa!-dijo Anna, la cual se escuchaba lejos-  
  
Yoh entro, pero pronto se dio vuelta al darse cuenta de que la muchacha se estaba cambiando.  
  
-Lo siento!-dijo Yoh-me dijiste que...-  
  
-Cielos Yoh!, cuantas veces me vite así?-se sorprendió Anna por su comentario-  
  
-Es que ahora estas comprometida-dijo Yoh con un tono de reproche-  
  
-Y crees que se enteraran de esto?-preguntó Anna algo confundida por las actitudes de su amigo-ya esta-dijo anunciado que ya había terminado de cambiarse-  
  
Yoh la miró fijamente, lucia algo incomoda por su presencia, definitivamente algo había pasado que Anna no quería que Yoh supiera.  
  
-Que te sucede?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Nada!-gritó Anna-porque lo preguntas?-  
  
Yoh observó que Anna tenia una especie de marca en su cuello, tremendamente al notar lo que era sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho y se estremeció duramente.  
  
-Yoh!, que sucede?!-gritó Anna desesperada al ver en ese estado al joven-  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta ya que el joven yacía desmayado en el suelo.  
  
************************  
  
N. A:  
  
Bueno, bueno, si alguien no se dio cuenta de lo que le paso y/o vio Yoh, se los diré: Lean el prox. capitulo, jajá jajá!, que mala soy. Bueno parece que Yoh tiene problemas mas grabes que los de Anna, pero de eso se enteraran en el CAP. 11!. Y les ruego me disculpen ya que tardaré en subir en 11 debido a que tengo tres exámenes esta semana y muy difíciles y los tengo que aprobar o me los llevo! ^_^ 


	11. Cuando Los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 11:  
  
Yoh observó que Anna tenia una especie de marca en su cuello, tremendamente al notar lo que era sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho y se estremeció duramente.  
  
-Yoh!, que sucede?!-gritó Anna desesperada al ver en ese estado al joven-  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta ya que el joven yacía desmayado en el suelo.  
  
*************************  
  
Yoh despertó en su futón, no lo entendía!, ¿porque cada vez que pasaba algo que tenía que ver con Anna se despertaba sobre un futón?  
  
-Que fue lo que te sucedió?-preguntó Anna quien se encontraba a su lado-  
  
Yoh no contestó solo se sentó en el futón frente a ella y le corrió el pelo del cuello. Y luego la miró a ella seriamente.  
  
-Dime que eso no es un beso-dijo Yoh serio y triste-  
  
-Lo es...-contestó Anna luego de un largo rato-  
  
-Tan rápido dejas que te toque?, se ve que lo quieres mucho!-exclamó Yoh celoso-  
  
-Yoh!, porque cuestionas cada cosa que hago con Len!?-gritó Anna-  
  
-No lo entenderías....-  
  
-Que no entendería?-volvió a gritar Anna confundida-  
  
-Ya!, déjalo así!  
  
-Como quieras...-dijo Anna enojada saliendo de la habitación-  
  
Yoh se quedó sentado un rato hasta que Ara se le apareció a su lado.  
  
-Quien eres?-le preguntó Yoh tranquilamente-  
  
-Me llamo Ara, soy una amiga de Anna-contestó el espíritu-  
  
-Ah!, si, gusto en conocerte!-contestó Yoh tratando de simular una sonrisa-  
  
-Hombre, como puedes desmayarte por tal cosa?-  
  
-Tu no estas en mi lugar, no sabes como me siento-contestó tristemente-  
  
-Si...estas enamorado-le confirmó Ara-  
  
-Como lo sabes???-preguntó el muchacho sorprendido-  
  
-Ja!, Yoh....yo se todo!-presumió Ara-  
  
-Puedes hacer que Anna no se case con Len?, tu eres su amiga mas cercana-  
  
-No, eso es algo que debes hacer tú si realmente lo deseas-  
  
-Que?, crees que yo puedo detener eso?, ya lo he intentado!-gritó el joven-  
  
-Sigue haciéndolo, Anna todavía no sabe lo que es el amor, tal vez puedas enseñarle-fue lo último que dijo antes de que desaparecer-  
  
*************************  
  
Pasaron algunos meces y todo seguía igual. Una noche Len fue invitado por la señora Keiko a cenar en la mansión, para sorpresa de todos quienes no estaban enterados.  
  
-Len que haces aquí?-preguntó Anna sorprendida viéndolo entrar-  
  
-La madre de Yoh me invitó a cenar-contestó el muchacho-  
  
-Que, suerte!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa lo abrazó y le dio un largo, pero simple beso-  
  
Para su sorpresa el pobre Yoh justo pasaba por allí al escuchar que alguien había entrado. Al separarse ambos miraron a Yoh.  
  
-Hola Yoh!-saludó Len alegre-  
  
-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Yoh "algo" alegre-  
  
-Tu madre me invitó a cenar-contestó Len soltando un poco a Anna del abrazo-  
  
-Ablando de cena....-dijo apareciendo la madre de Yoh-ya esta lista!-  
  
****************  
  
Todos terminaron de comer, Anna y Len se quedaron tomando un café mientras Yoh se retiraba al su habitación.  
  
Al llegar se quedó parado tras la puerta. Miró su habitación, cada detalle, hasta que su mirada llegó al piso. Y se puso a pensar.  
  
"Que es lo que haces?, no puedes arruinar su vida!, ella va a casarse y ser feliz con Len!. No puedes estar en medio de los dos." "La amo...Como la amo!-gritó para si mismo mientras se agachaba acurrucándose entre sus piernas contra la puerta-como la necesito, no puedo verla con él, pero no puedo alejarme de ella!, tengo que desaparecer de sus vidas..."  
  
****************  
  
Yoh fue hasta la cocina, al legar se dio cuenta que Len y Anna ya no estaban.  
  
-Mamá, donde esta Anna?-preguntó disimulado el chico-  
  
-Anna se fue con Len-contestó Keiko con tono pícaro-hoy no dormirá en casa!- termino de decir muy contenta-  
  
A Yoh se le estremeció el corazón, tan solo pensar que su "amigo" pasaría una noche junto a la mujer que amaba.  
  
Yoh salió algo zombi de la cocina, asustando a su madre.  
  
-Yoh, a donde vas?-preguntó Keiko preocupada-  
  
De Yoh no recibió respuesta él tan pronto estuvo fuera salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida sin decir nada.  
  
**********************  
  
Len y Anna ya se encontraban en el departamento de Len. Solo habían pasado dos minutos de su llegada y el teléfono sonó.  
  
-Hola?-contestó Len-si tranquilícese!-gritó len pasándole el teléfono a Anna-  
  
-Señora Keiko!, que sucede?-preguntó Anna preocupada-no sabe a donde fue?, algún lugar, no pudo haber ido muy lejos!, si, no se preocupe-terminada la conversación Anna colgó el tubo y miró a len con una gran expresión de preocupación.  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó Len mas preocupado todavía-  
  
-Yoh salió muy mal de la mansión, no se que le habrá pasado, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento-contestó Anna-  
  
*********************  
  
Len y Anna recorrieron todas las calles tratando de encontrar a Yoh, pero no había rastro de él.  
  
-No se te ocurre donde puede estar?-preguntó Len-  
  
-No....-contestó Anna aún pensando-  
  
Cuando llegaron a una gran avenida se encontraron con cientos de personas junto a un montón de patrúlleros y tres ambulancias, todos dirigían su vista a la cima de uno de los hoteles mas importantes de la ciudad.  
  
En la cima se encontraba Yoh, a punto de tirarce.  
  
***********************  
  
N. A:  
  
Como me encanta dejarlos con la intriga!, jajajaja, soy mala!!! 


	12. Cuando Los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 12:  
  
Len y Anna recorrieron todas las calles tratando de encontrar a Yoh, pero no había rastro de él.  
  
-No se te ocurre donde puede estar?-preguntó Len-  
  
-No....-contestó Anna aún pensando-  
  
Cuando llegaron a una gran avenida se encontraron con cientos de personas junto a un montón de patrúlleros y tres ambulancias, todos dirigían su vista a la cima de uno de los hoteles mas importantes de la ciudad.  
  
En la cima se encontraba Yoh, a punto de tirarce.  
  
****************  
  
El hotel de por si no era muy alto, pero lo suficientemente para que Yoh muriera en una caída.  
  
Anna estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía que hacer, Len intentaba clamarla pero no podía.  
  
-Yoh???, que haces???, baja de ahí!!!-gritó Anna desesperada-  
  
-No!-gritó Yoh desde arriba-voy a tirarme!-  
  
Y así empezó la gran discusión, teniendo a media ciudad observándolos.  
  
-Estas loco?-  
  
-No, soy muy coherente!-  
  
-Esto es coherente?, estas a punto de matarte!-  
  
-Es lo que intento!, no quiero seguir en este mundo, nadie me necesita!-  
  
-Yo te necesito!-le gritó con fuerza Anna a quien las lagrimas le comenzaron a fluir infinitamente-  
  
Las personas que rodeaban la calle se estremecieron de ternura, ya no los miraban sorprendidos sino enternecidos.  
  
-No parece-gritó Yoh-  
  
-No parece?-gritó Anna confundida-tu bien sabes!, quien crees que me cuidó todos estos años?, quien crees que se ocupo de que nadie me lastimara como lo hacían mis padres?, quien crees que me devolvió el alma cuando creí haberla perdido?-le recordó Anna-quien crees que me quiso tanto para hacerme llorar?....tu Yoh, solo tu!-gritó Anna con todas sus fuerzas- que haría si me dejas sola?-  
  
-Ahora estará Len para cuidarte, ya no me necesitas-gritó Yoh mas fuerte haciendo un brusco movimiento con la cabeza-  
  
Anna se quedó callada, no podía negar algo semejante ante Len, quien observaba la discusión pacientemente, se dio cuenta de que Anna lo observaba pensativa.  
  
-Esta bien Anna, se que lo quieres mucho...-le dijo Len comprensivamente-  
  
-Yoh!-gritó Anna-tu sabes que no es cierto!, sabes que tu eres irremplazable!-  
  
-No Anna, no puedo seguir arruinando tu futuro-le contestó Yoh duramente-  
  
-Arruinar mi futuro?-se preguntó Anna confundida-porque crees que arruinaras mi futuro?-  
  
-Porque te casarás con Len!-  
  
-Y que tiene que ver eso?-  
  
-Que....-los ojos de Yoh comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-  
  
-Que?, dímelo!-gritó Anna-crees que arruinaras mi vida porque sigas existiendo?-  
  
-No lo entiendes Anna...-  
  
-Entonces dímelo de una vez!!!!-gritó Anna al borde de quedarse sin voz- dímelo!-  
  
Luego de un rato.  
  
-Te Amo!!!-gritó Yoh con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez derramando todas las lágrimas que había juntado-  
  
Toda la gente se quedó muda, Len puso una cara de "ya lo sabía", y Anna quien todavía estaba agitada por su grito se quedo perpleja.  
  
-Te amo!-volvió a gritar Yoh-y no soporto la idea de que te alejes de mi!, que te cases con Len!, que te bese ante mis ojos, que mi corazón se paralice en un instante cuando lo veo!, el tenerte tan cerca solo para que me digas que soy tu amigo!, que me necesitas!, ya no quiero seguir viviendo así!-gritó Yoh mientras se encorvaba sosteniéndose de la baranda del balcón en donde estaba parado(del lado de afuera)-  
  
Todas la personas allí presentes se estremecieron, y hasta algunas comenzaron a llorar.  
  
-Yoh...baja por favor...-pidió Anna tristemente-  
  
-No-contestó él duramente-  
  
Anna tardo unos minutos en pensar algo, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero lo mas rápido que pudo caminó hacia uno de los policías y le arrebato el arma.  
  
-No se me acerque!-advirtió Anna apuntando al policía que le insistía que se la devuelva-  
  
Anna volvió a su antiguo lugar y miro fijamente a Yoh.  
  
-Bájate!-le gritó-  
  
-No!-gritó él-  
  
-Bájate o me mato yo!-gritó Anna poniendo el arma en su cabeza-  
  
-No!-gritó Yoh extendiendo un brazo hacia abajo-  
  
-Anna cálmate!-le pidió Len-  
  
-No te acerques!-le gritó Anna apuntando a su prometido-  
  
-Anna no lo hagas!-gritó Yoh-  
  
-Que vas a hace Yoh?, te tiras tu! Y me mato yo!, elige!-  
  
-No eres capaz!-gritó Yoh nervioso-  
  
Anna alzó el arma y dio un tiro al aire.  
  
-Quieres verlo?-lo desafió Anna-  
  
Yoh cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. A los pocos minutos se encontraba entrando al hotel por el balcón. Al llegar a planta baja salió lentamente por la puerta con la mirada baja.  
  
Anna corrió hacia él para recibirlo en un gigantesco abrazo el cual poco después fue correspondido. Len decidió irse de allí, mientras toda la gente aplaudía a los jóvenes quienes no se soltaban por nada.  
  
Anna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mojando el rostro de Yoh mientras se separaba un poco de ella, lo miró a los ojos, comenzó darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro y le susurró al oído:  
  
-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso...-  
  
-Puedo?-preguntó Yoh avergonzado clamando por los labios de Anna, quien miró hacia donde estaba Len, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba. Volteó hacia Yoh y le planto un largo beso en los labios, lo cual provocó un gran griterío de alegría en la gente presente.  
  
-Te amo Anna-pronunció Yoh-  
  
-Eso no cambiará nada...-dijo Anna algo triste-  
  
-Lo se...te casarás igual y no puedo evitarlo-  
  
-Yoh...puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te perdonaré que te lastimes por esto-  
  
-Lo lo haré-prometió Yoh-  
  
***********************  
  
N. A:  
  
Bueno, bueno, creo que he compensado bastante a los fans de la pareja, lo prometido es deuda, pero!, esto no termina aquí!, y esto no significa que Len y Anna no se casarán ni que Anna también ame a Yoh, ni que.....ups!, creo que di muchos adelantos!^_^, pero bueno!, faltan muchos capítulos aún, y los fans de YxA, no se preocupen yo se lo que les digo!, bueno, espero les aya gustado este cap, porque a mi si!(, y...alguna queja o comentario ya saben que hacer, los dejo hasta tal vez la próxima semana que suba el cap13, o tal vez....muy pronto!. Adiocitos!!  
  
PD: me cambie el nick a : Anna Ángelus 


	13. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 13:  
  
Pasaron los años, y la boda se acercaba, los chicos ya tenían 23 años. Y ese día era el cumpleaños de Anna.  
  
Anna se encontraba en su casa, que ahora era la mansión de los Tao, un lugar mas grande que la mansión Asakura. En su habitación y la de Len, la compartían, era un día de lluvia, era un día triste, en el piso de abajo se preparaba la fiesta para Anna, pero ella no estaba de humor, no tenía ganas de celebrar.  
  
"Como te extraño Yoh...."pensaba para si-  
  
En ese momento suena el teléfono, Anna atiende.  
  
-Hola?-atendió con la voz frustrada-  
  
-Vaya!, mi princesa no esta de humor el día de su cumpleaños?-preguntó la voz divertida-  
  
-Yoh?-preguntó Anna algo shockeada-  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa-le festejó Yoh muy sensualmente, solo como el sabía hacerlo-  
  
-Yoh!, eres tu!, Dios mío!, no sabes cuanto te extraño!-gritó Anna desesperada-  
  
-Jejeje!, yo también-rió el muchacho-como estas?-  
  
-Ahora bien-contestó Anna-no sabes lo que daría por abrazarte en este momento!-dijo ella dulcemente-  
  
-Hace tanto que no hablamos...-suspiró el muchacho-  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Anna....tengo una pregunta que hacerte-la voz de Yoh se puso seria-  
  
-Que sucede?-  
  
-Quieres venir?, quieres venir aquí?, nos días conmigo?-  
  
-Yoh eso sería una locura!, faltan dos semanas para el casamiento y tu quieres que viaje a España?-preguntó Anna sorprendida-  
  
-Si!-insistió el muchacho-  
  
-De acuerdo, cuando?-preguntó Anna desesperada-  
  
-Cuando puedas-  
  
-Pasado mañana estaré allí!-le confirmó Anna sin ningún problema-  
  
-No tendrás problemas con Len?-preguntó Yoh preocupado-  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Anna-me muero por verte!-gritó con ganas-  
  
-Y que crees?, que yo no?-se escuchó a Yoh riendo-  
  
Anna escuchó pasos tras su puerta y de seguro era Len.  
  
-Len viene, mejor te dejo-le dijo Anna-  
  
-No espera!, déjame saludarlo!-gritó Yoh-  
  
-Seguro?-  
  
-Si!, pásame-  
  
-Espera-  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era Len efectivamente con enorme ramo de flores.  
  
-Para ti!-dijo dándole el ramo a Anna-  
  
-Gracias-dijo Anna tomándolas-toma!-dijo dándole el tubo del teléfono-  
  
-Hola?-pronunció Len-  
  
-Len!-gritó Yoh-  
  
-Yoh?, amigo!, cielos que sorpresa!-  
  
-Como has estado?-  
  
-Bien, tu?-  
  
-Bien, solo llamé para saludar a Anna y de paso a ti!-  
  
-Bueno, gracias por llamar-  
  
-Te dejo, tengo mucho que hacer-insinuó Yoh tratando de cortar-y seguramente me saldrá cara la llamada, nos vemos!-  
  
-Adiós!-saludó Len antes de cortar-  
  
Anna mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón con agua.  
  
-Te gustan?-preguntó Len tomando a Anna de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos- -Si!-contestó Anna dándole un dulce beso en los labios-  
  
**************************  
  
Ya terminada la fiesta, Len y Anna se encaminaron a su habitación. Nadie habitaba la casa ya, solo ellos. Len tiró a Anna sobre la cama y comenzó a llenarla de besos.  
  
-Quieres tu último regalo de cumpleaños?-preguntó Len besando su cuellos-  
  
-No Len-dijo quitándolo un poco de encima-hoy no, estoy cansada-  
  
-Como quieras-contestó Len simpático-  
  
Ambos se recostaron y durmieron tranquilamente.  
  
****************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente Anna se preparó para irse a España, ya había sacado el pasaje y en unas horas salía el avión que la llevaría junto a su viejo amigo.  
  
-Len necesito hablar contigo-dijo Anna seriamente-  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó Len preocupado-  
  
-Me voy a España por unos días-  
  
-Que?, Anna faltan dos semanas para nuestra boda!-gritó Len-  
  
-Lose, pero necesito despejarme un poco por los nervios-inventó una excusa-  
  
-Y donde irás?-  
  
-Con Yoh-respondió Anna algo nerviosa-  
  
-Entiendo....creo que te hará bien verlo, no es así?-sonrió Len-  
  
Anna asintió. Si....len era la persona mas comprensiva y dulce, a Anna le encantaba su forma de ser, como la cuidaba y todo, pero necesitaba ver a Yoh, y Len lo aceptaba. Así, uno de los chóferes de la familia la levó al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de Len con un largo beso.  
  
Y así Anna se encaminó hacia España a ver a Yoh luego de 6 años.  
  
*******************  
  
N. A:  
  
Bueno este cap no esta muy lindo que digamos pero bueno tenia que ponerlo para que luego salieran las cosas, y este es el comienzo de nuevas cosas! Y espero que les juste porque pronto subiré el siguiente cap y será muy lindo, creo!^_^, nos vemos!. 


	14. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 14:  
  
Así, uno de los chóferes de la familia la levó al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de Len con un largo beso.  
  
Y así Anna se encaminó hacia España a ver a Yoh luego de 6 años.  
  
************************  
  
Anna tubo un largo viaje hacia España. Cuando bajó del avión, tardo una hora aproximadamente para pasar por la aduana. Cuando acabó no quería salir; si....hacía 6 años que no veía a Yoh, como reaccionaria?, estaría muy cambiado?, si no lo reconocía?, tantas preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de Anna. Se quedó parada un largo rato hasta que uno de los guardias le pidió que saliera porque llegaba otro vuelo, y así, no tubo mas remedio que salir.  
  
"Dios....que hago?, no quiero salir!!!!"-Anna empezó a contraerse por dentro-  
  
Anna se contuvo y salió lentamente junto a los otros pasajeros. Al pasar la puerta de entrada se encontró con un montón de gente y no tenía ni idea para donde ir. Camino entre la gente para salir del tumulto, hasta que su mirada se desvaneció por unas manos que cubrían sus ojos. Sonrió.  
  
-Quien soy?-preguntó la voz-  
  
-No lo se..., quien podría ser?-bromeó Anna-  
  
-Alguien que se moría por volver a verte....-le susurró la voz muy suavemente al oído-  
  
Las manos descubrieron los ojos de la muchacha, Anna se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la viva imagen de Yoh, si!, era él, hecho todo un hombre, mas alto, mas rígido, pero sin perder esa dulce mirada.  
  
Anna se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y pronto, comenzó a llorar.  
  
-No sabes cuanto te extrañe!-dijo emocionada-  
  
-Yo también Annita!^_^-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Como me reconociste?-preguntó Anna soltando al chico-  
  
-No lo se..., tan solo sabía que eras tu!, no has cambiando mucho-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Tu tampoco!-  
  
*******************  
  
Yoh llevó a Anna a su casa en alguna parte de San Sebastián, un hermosos lugar donde había muchas montañas y pequeñas casitas que abarcaban todo el terreno. Una de ellas era la de Yoh, quien la llevó a recorrerla. Una gran cocina de color blanco, un comedor enorme cubierto de fotos, casi todas de cuando ellos eran pequeños, de su familia, de todo.  
  
-Y...esta es mi habitación-dijo abriendo la puerta-la ventana, la mesa de luz...y la cama-dijo Yoh con un tono gracioso escondido en sus palabras, frente a Anna quien contenía muy bien su comportamiento-  
  
-Ahá!-dijo Anna observando todo-  
  
-Debes estar cansada, quieres darte un baño?-preguntó Yoh alegremente-  
  
-Gracias-aceptó Anna-  
  
-Te traeré una toalla-dijo Yoh saliendo de la habitación-  
  
Anna observó otra vez la habitación de Yoh, cerró los ojos y respiro aquel dulce aroma de su piel que rodeaba el lugar y lentamente acarició el acolchado de su cama, pero fue rápidamente sorprendida por los pasos de Yoh quienes se acercaban.  
  
-Toma-dijo él dándole la toalla-  
  
*******************  
  
Anna entro al baño, era bastante distinto al que solía ir todos los días, pero lo que mas deseaba era que una suave corriente de agua tibia la relajara un poco, ja!, suficientes emociones por un día, no?.  
  
*******************  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh preparaba una rica cena en la cocina.  
  
"Esto debe ser un sueño...."-suspiró su mente-"esta aquí!, conmigo!, otra vez..."-se dijo cerrando los ojos-  
  
-Hay!-gritó quemándose con la hornalla-  
  
*******************  
  
-Estas mejor?-preguntó Yoh mientras terminaba de servir la comida-  
  
-Si, el baño me hizo bien...-suspiró Anna aliviada-  
  
-Bien....-dijo Yoh sentándose frente a ella para comer-espero que te guste-  
  
Anna se dio cuenta de que Yoh solo esperaba que ella lo probara, así que acto seguido Anna tomó los cubiertos y tragó su primer bocado.  
  
-Esta realmente rico!-sonrió la chica-  
  
-Que bien!.-festejó Yoh mientras comenzaba a comer con ella-  
  
Luego de terminar la comida(tras la cual no pronunciaron palabra), ambos se sentaron en el sillón del comedor, Anna decidió empezar una conversación.  
  
-Y...como te ha ido en este largo tiempo?-preguntó Anna distraídamente-  
  
-Bien, he aprendido mucho!-contestó Yoh-tengo pocos amigos pero me las arreglo-  
  
-Como conseguiste esta casa?-preguntó Anna curiosa, ya que el no contaba de tanto dinero cuando se fue-  
  
-Bueno, poco a poco fui ahorrando y la compre, con algo de ayuda!^_^- contestó Yoh alegre-y a ti?, como te ha ido con el compromiso?-  
  
Uh!, golpe bajo a Anna, quien se quedó muda ante la inesperada pregunta.  
  
-Bien, eso creo, todo camina sobre ruedas!-intentó sonreír Anna-  
  
-Y esas ruedas van sobre mi...-susurró Yoh silencioso, pero Anna legó a escucharlo-  
  
-Y tu?, has encontrado a alguien que se interese en ti?-preguntó Anna curiosa-  
  
-Si!, muchas chicas se interesan en mi-sonrió Yoh-  
  
Otro mas....Anna se quedo muda otra vez, definitivamente lo perdió para siempre.  
  
-Ah-dijo secamente Anna-  
  
-Pero no he estado con nadie-siguió Yoh-  
  
-Como?-preguntó Anna confundida-ninguna?, como es posible?-  
  
-No Anna....-contestó Yoh melancólico-aún no consigo arrancarte de mi corazón-  
  
Anna, ya cayó entre las rejas de las trampas de Yoh, como extrañaba sentirse atrapada por él, acorralada entre su ser y su inocencia, ya que él nunca supo el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.  
  
-Yo...-Anna no sabía que decirle, solo sabía que daría lo que fuera por que él no sufriera-  
  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes, paso por esto todos los días-dijo tratando de contener unas pocas lágrimas-  
  
Anna tan solo por impulso de tiro lentamente sobre el pecho de su amigo quien se apoyaba en uno de los bordes de sillón, lo abrazó simplemente con un brazo y se acomodó sobre él.  
  
-Perdóname...-susurró lentamente-  
  
*****************  
  
N. A:  
  
Hola otra vez!!!, cuanto tiempo, perdón por la tardanza, espero haber hecho bien este capítulo ^_^!, solo les pido que me dejen reviews y díganme si les gusta o no, aunque no saben lo que sigue!^_^, así que tan solo díganme si vale la pena que siga o no. Nos vemos pronto, Adiositos!!! 


	15. Cuando los Ángeles LloranCuando Los Ánge...

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 15:  
  
N. A: bueno voy a advertirles que este capitulo tiene algo de song-fic. No es por nada pero quiero dedicárselo principalmente a María, así que Maria, que lo disfrutes, a Ellone Loire también (chica muy simpáticas) y a anna15, ya que es bastante largo ^_^:  
  
Anna tan solo por impulso se tiro lentamente sobre el pecho de su amigo quien se apoyaba en uno de los bordes de sillón, lo abrazó simplemente con un brazo y se acomodó sobre él.  
  
-Perdóname...-susurró lentamente-  
  
-Tan solo....-susurró Yoh-olvida lo que hemos dicho-  
  
******************  
  
Así quedaron un largo rato hasta que Anna se quedó dormida sobre su amigo, quien no dejó de acariciar sus dorados cabellos mientras dormitaba sobre su pecho. Yoh decidió llevar a Anna a su cama y él dormiría en el sillón, así ella estaría mas cómoda y abrigada.  
  
Tomo a Anna entre sus brazos con movimientos suaves y lentos para no despertarla, la cargó hasta su habitación, quitó el acolchado y la recostó en la cama; Anna despertó justo cuando Yoh la estaba soltando sobre el colchón, lo miró algo dormida, y él solo le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que se quedara tranquila, que él dormiría en el sillón.  
  
-No...-susurró tomándolo de la camisa-quédate conmigo....-  
  
Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo obligó a recostarse junto a ella. A Yoh le costaba entender aún la acción de Anna, pero le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba dormir con ella.  
  
-No me dejes sola...-volvió a susurrarle mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos-  
  
Yoh accedió a abrazarla, y así tan simple cerró los ojos.  
  
*****************  
  
A la mañana siguiente se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta bruscamente, Yoh intentando no despertar a Anna y se levantó para ver quien era.  
  
-Horo-Horo que haces aquí?-preguntó Yoh algo dormido mientras hacia pasar a su amigo-  
  
-No podrás creer lo que pasó!-gritó el muchacho-  
  
-Shh!!!, no grites!-lo calló Yoh silenciosamente-  
  
-Que?, hay alguien contigo?-preguntó pícaro el joven-  
  
-Ayer llegó Anna-le explicó Yoh-  
  
-AH!!!, Anna!!!, la famosa Anna???-sonrió complacido Horo-  
  
-Si...-suspiró Yoh-  
  
-Mmmm.....me la presentarás verdad?-  
  
-Si-contestó Yoh con algo de fastidio-pero dime, que paso!?-  
  
-Me pelié con Mina....-  
  
-Horo-Horo, ya es la tercera vez!, arregla las cosas de una-propuso Yoh-  
  
-Si pudiera....-  
  
Se escuchó cerrarse una puerta.  
  
-Creo que Anna ya despertó, iré a buscarla-  
  
-Tráela hombre!-saltó Horo emocionado-  
  
Yoh fue hasta su habitación pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta Anna lo hizo del otro lado.  
  
-Buen día!-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Buen día...-contestó algo dormida-  
  
-Vino un amigo temprano, esta en la sala, quiere conocerte-  
  
-A mi?-preguntó Anna sorprendida-ire a cambiarme....-  
  
Yoh volvió con Horo y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.  
  
-Creo que no da para mas-suspiró Horo-debo terminar con ella-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, debes buscarte otra persona....-le recomendó Yoh-  
  
En eso, Anna entra por el pasillo que conducía a la sala y se presentó ante Horo.  
  
-Hola!-saludó Anna con una sonrisa-  
  
Horo-Horo quedó boquiabierto y se acercó a ella.  
  
-Cielos Yoh...-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo-y tu que decías que era linda!?, es una hermosura!-  
  
-Oye!-exclamó Yoh como si estuviera hablando de su novia-  
  
-Gracias...-dijo Anna muy avergonzada-  
  
-Yoh me ha hablado un montón de ti!-dijo Horo-me alegra mucho conocerte-  
  
-A si?-preguntó curiosa Anna-a cuantas personas le has hablado de mi?-  
  
-Casi a todas las que conozco_^-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Debo ser una incógnita para todo el mundo!-rió divertida-  
  
-Bueno Yoh, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Horo obviamente para dejarlos solos-  
  
-Nos veremos luego?-preguntó Anna con confianza-a mi me gustaría saber algo de ti-  
  
-Claro!, que les parece si vamos a cenar por la noche?-prepuso el Horo-  
  
-Será un placer-contestó Anna-  
  
Yoh acompañó a Horo hasta la puerta y luego volvió para ver muy extrañado a Anna.  
  
-Que sociable te has vuelto-dijo sorprendido-  
  
-Pues...me gustaría conocer a tus amigos!-sonrió Anna-  
  
-Me alegra saberlo_^-Yoh quedó pensativo por un rato pero luego hablo- y...que te gustaría hacer hoy?-  
  
-No lo se...., dime tu!-prepuso divertida-  
  
-Quieres ir a la playa?-  
  
-Claro!, hace mucho que no voy a la playa-  
  
-Entonces iremos a la playa!-  
  
*****************  
  
Ya era tarde, habían pasado todo el día en la playa mas cercana bajo las lomas de la casa de Yoh. Anna se encontraba con una maya de dos partes negra y un pareo largo abajo, mientras Yoh, lo único que tenía puesto era un pantalón largo del mismo color.  
  
Ambos se encontraban observando el anochecer sobre las suaves arenas de la playa, el viento era suave y movía lentamente sus cabellos.  
  
-Esto es hermoso...-dijo Anna cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro-  
  
-Lo es...-confirmó Yoh-pero tu no te comparas con esto-  
  
Anna sonrió avergonzada y muy sonrojada ante las palabras de Yoh.  
  
-Sabes...-recordó Yoh-la primera vez que te vi en la escuela...pensé que eras una ángel-  
  
-Jaja!, no te creo-rió ella-  
  
-En serio!, tu sabes...con el tema de los espíritus y además tu amiga Ara era un ángel-  
  
-En serio pensaste eso?-  
  
-Si!-insistió Yoh-  
  
-Yo cuando entre al salón ni te había visto-confesó Anna-  
  
-^_^, pero ahora me conoces, mucho...-  
  
A Anna le resultaba incomodo llegar a hablar de algunos temas así que decidió evadirlos.  
  
-Creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo Anna-  
  
-Es cierto!, tenemos que ir a cenar!-se sobresaltó Yoh-  
  
********************  
  
Por la noche Horo paso a buscarlos para llevarlos con su auto a quien sabe donde....  
  
-Hola Horo-Horo-saludó Yoh-  
  
-Nos vamos?-preguntó Horo-  
  
-No...-suspiró Yoh-Anna se está terminado de cambiar-  
  
-Hay....mujeres.....pero como me gustan!!-rió Horo junto a Yoh-  
  
-Que bien ya estas!-dijo Horo al ver a Anna-estas hermosa!-  
  
Yoh se dio vuelta para verla al escuchar las palabras de Horo. Quedó congelado al ver a Anna, ella se acercaba, pero a Yoh se le apagaron los sentidos, no oía, no sacaba la vista de ella, estaba en otro mundo. Efectivamente lo que dejó a Yoh así, fue aquel vestido que llevaba puesto, era el mismo que tenia aquella noche que jamás pudo olvidar, y ahí estaba con el mismo vestido, solo que Anna estaba mas grande y le quedaba un poco mas ajustado.  
  
-Yoh....-dijo Horo con fastidio-baja de las nubes quieres....-  
  
-Vamos?-preguntó Anna con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Yoh-  
  
-Se...-contestó Yoh medio perdido-  
  
**************  
  
Horo los llevó a un hermoso restaurante, donde había un hombre y una mujer, de edad joven que cantaban de fondo. Se sentaron en la mesa mas cercana a él y pidieron la comida.  
  
-Y dime Horo-Horo, trabajas o algo?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-Sep!^_^, estoy estudiando arquitectura-contestó Horo-  
  
-Que interesante!-comentó Anna-por cierto Yoh nunca me haz dicho que haces- recordó Anna-  
  
-Tan solo vivo pensando en ti...-aclaró Yoh haciendo que Anna se pusiera tipo tomate-  
  
-Mmm...., Yoh, ella se refiere a lo que haces un tu tiempo libre!-la siguió embarrando Horo mientras Anna se estremecía con los comentarios-bueno veras Anna, Yoh "cuando tiene tiempo" se dedica a sacar fotografías, o sea: es fotógrafo-le respondió la Horo la vieja pregunta-  
  
-En serio?-preguntó Anna algo ahogada por los comentarios anteriores-  
  
-Si-contestó Yoh con una sonrisa-  
  
-Y que fotografías?-preguntó Anna curiosa-  
  
-OH!, nada.....mujeres desnudas!-rió Horo-no es broma!, se dedica a los paisajes-  
  
-Ah...-suspiró Anna aliviada-  
  
-Y tu Anna, Yoh me dijo que estabas por casarte!-comento Horo-  
  
Ambos hubieran decidido matar a Horo-Horo, pero no podían y ese tema los sacaba de lugar a ambos.  
  
-Así es...-contestó Anna algo angustiada-  
  
-Y quien es el afortunado?-  
  
-Mi ex-mejor amigo-le contestó Yoh-  
  
-Porque ex?-preguntó Horo confundido-  
  
-Porque ahora lo eres tu, bestia!-le gritó Yoh-  
  
-^_^, ta!, no te enojes-  
  
En esos momentos Yoh se distrajo al escuchar la letra de la canción que vocalizaba el muchacho que estaba tras ellos, que decía así:  
  
"Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por el, que lo sabe también, pero el no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas,  
  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón que.... te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
  
el no te ha visto temblar, esperando una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo. el no te ve como yo suspirando,  
  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle. ¡Ay amiga mía! Lo se y el también...."  
  
Yoh miro a Anna muy profundamente, y solo podía pensar que Len era lo único que la separaba de ella, le remordía la conciencia no haberle dicho desde hace tanto que la amaba, y ahora la estaba perdiendo.  
  
-Bueno chicos....mi novia me espera, para arreglar cuentas-dijo Horo preparándose para ir, puesto que se había dado cuenta de los pensamientos de Yoh-  
  
-Tan pronto?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-sonrió Horo-  
  
-Adiós-saludaron ambos-  
  
**************  
  
Paso la noche, comieron, vivieron, sobre todo Anna, había pasado tiempo, se retiraron del restaurante, y caminaron directo a la casa de Yoh.  
  
-Mira un perrito!-gritó Anna mientras reía-  
  
-Anna creo que tomaste demasiado-le dijo Yoh seriamente-  
  
-Claro que no!-  
  
-Mira como estas!-dijo Yoh tomándola porque se caía-  
  
Llegaron a casa y como cosa cotidiana Anna estampo bruscamente a Yoh contra a pared dejándolo inmóvil.  
  
**************  
  
N. A:  
  
Largo el cap no???, espero ke les aya gustado porke en unos cuantos dias no voy a poder escribir, ya ke estoy minada de exámenes, mil disculpas, prometo compensar luego. Adios. 


	16. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 16:  
  
**************  
  
Paso la noche, comieron, vivieron, sobre todo Anna, había pasado tiempo, se retiraron del restaurante, y caminaron directo a la casa de Yoh.  
  
-Mira un perrito!-gritó Anna mientras reía-  
  
-Anna creo que tomaste demasiado-le dijo Yoh seriamente-  
  
-Claro que no!-  
  
-Mira como estas!-dijo Yoh tomándola porque se caía-  
  
Llegaron a casa y como cosa cotidiana Anna estampo bruscamente a Yoh contra a pared dejándolo inmóvil.  
  
**************  
  
Yoh se quedo perplejo, Anna se acercaba lentamente hacia él y comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. Luego lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos, Yoh no podía hacer nada, solo la miraba. Anna tomo el chal rojo que llevaba al cuello y lo colocó sobre el de Yoh, para luego arrastrarlo desde las puntas hasta el centro de la sala; allí desabrochó lentamente su camisa, lo miró y lo sentó divertida en una silla.  
  
Fue esta donde estaba el equipo de música y lo encendió (pónganle la música que quieran), después de tiró sobre la mesa del comedor que se encontraba frente a los ojos sorprendidos de su "amigo"(a estas alturas); se sentó en la mesa de espaldas a él y se tiró hacia atrás, quedando boca a arriba con los brazos abiertos y los ojos bien dirigidos a Yoh. Y así le bailó sensualmente la canción que estaba sonando.  
  
Bajó hacia él, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre las de él mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Yoh y se observaron mutuamente un muy largo rato.  
  
-Me queres Yoh?-preguntó Anna algo dormida-  
  
-Claro que si...-contestó él dulcemente-  
  
-Déjame darte un beso...-le pidió Anna con ojos llorosos mientras se le acercaba-  
  
-Anna....-la apartó Yoh-así no...estas ebria!, y cuando te despiertes mañana querrás irte, y no quiero que eso pase....-le aclaró Yoh casi llorando-  
  
Anna lo abrazó y así se quedó dormida por el efecto del alcohol, y como siempre lo hubiera hecho, Yoh la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cama.  
  
**************  
  
Anna despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Yoh no se encontraba a su lado y se dirigió a la sala.  
  
-Te levantaste!-saludó Yoh-  
  
-Me duele la cabeza....-se quejó Anna, quien sin querer miró a su alrededor y encontró: su chal sobre la silla, la camisa de Yoh en el suelo y las sillas de la mesa algo desordenadas-que hace tu camisa en el piso y mi chal sobre la silla?-preguntó Anna asustada-  
  
-UH!, sabía que me olvidaba de algo-pronunció Yoh en voz baja-eeemmmm......- el pobre non sabia que inventar-  
  
-Yoh paso algo anoche que no me acuerdo?-  
  
-Este.....-Yoh se estaba poniendo nervioso-  
  
-Yoh!, vamos!, se sincero!-  
  
-Esta bien....-suspiro nervioso-ayer....me quitaste la camisa y la tiraste al piso, luego quisiste besarme y me hiciste esto-concluyó mostrándole la marca de sus besos en su cuello-  
  
Anna tan solo se quedo con cara de O______O, y se tapó la cara.  
  
-Supongo....que lo disfrutaste-dijo en vos baja-  
  
-No!, tuve que separarte de mi para que no cometieras locuras-aclaró Yoh-  
  
-Lo hiciste?-preguntó Anna sorprendida-  
  
-Claro que si!, Anna te hubieras ido si pasara algo entre nosotros!-gritó Yoh-  
  
Gusto cuando tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Y nunca pensaste que no?-dijo Anna antes de retirase-  
  
Yoh la miro raro y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Cielos amigo!, no sabes lo que pasó!-entro Horo nervioso-  
  
-Hola Horo-Horo-saludó Anna-  
  
-Hola!-contestó, miro a Yoh-necesito escaparme por un tiempo amigo-dijo serio-  
  
-Que sucedió?-preguntó Yoh preocupado-  
  
-Mina quiere que nos casemos!-gritó alocado-  
  
-Eres increíble!, como te vas a escapar por eso?-  
  
-Es que no quiero decirle que no y además!, yo no quiero casarme!-gritó Horo-  
  
Anna lo miró compasivo.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo Anna-ven con migo!-  
  
-Que?-dijeron ambos chicos a la vez-  
  
-Si!, dentro de unos días debo volver, si quieres puedes venir conmigo!-le ofreció Anna-  
  
-No lo había pensado....-suspiró Horo-  
  
-Anna estas segura de lo que dices?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Si!, la casa está llena de habitaciones, además no me viene mal la compañía-  
  
-En ese caso!, prepárate para viajar con el magnifico Horo-Horo!!-sonrió entusiasmado-  
  
-Espero que no la asustes-lo burló Yoh-  
  
-No lo haré!-  
  
**************************  
  
Hacia varías horas que Horo se había ido ya teniendo todo claro para el día del viaje. Yoh y Anna ya habían almorzado y solo estaban sentados en el sillón mirando la tele.  
  
-No hay nada....T.T-bufó Yoh-  
  
-Ya, no importa!-dijo Anna apagando la tele-  
  
Luego de unos 15min Anna dijo lo que nadie quería escuchar.  
  
-No quiero casarme....-dijo Anna tristemente-  
  
-Porque?-preguntó Yoh luego de un rato-  
  
-Porque no amo a Len!-contestó Anna-el es bueno, comprensivo, una gran persona, pero....no puedo amarlo!-gritó-lo he besado, he dormido con él!, pero no lo amo!-  
  
-Dormiste....con él?-preguntó Yoh entre cortado-  
  
-Si....-  
  
-JA!-pronunció Yoh algo irónico-  
  
-Quieres saber algo?-dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos-la noche que me comprometieron con Len-Yoh cambió inmediatamente su semblante-esa noche, cuando me besaste, pude sentir....que había tocado el cielo con las manos, que había alcanzado lo inalcanzable!-exclamó suave y algo perdida- sentí....que mi cuerpo se desvanecía dentro de tu boca.....que el corazón me dejaba de latir, que se me acababa el aire!, que necesitaba abrazarte!, quería caerme contra el piso porque no podía mantenerme en pie!, creía que ibas a matarme con ese sentimiento....-dijo casi ahogada-  
  
Yoh solo la miro profundamente y sonrió para sí.  
  
-Creía que ibas a matarme....-confeso con una sonrisa-.....yo solo pensaba que no te quería soltar, que no te dejaría irte con Len, pero sabía que después te arrepentirías toda la vida...-  
  
-No!, no me arrepiento, creo que hasta hace unos días cuando te volví a ver, fue el segundo día mas feliz de mi vida-sonrió Anna-  
  
-Y cual fue el primero?-preguntó Yoh curioso-  
  
-El día que te conocí-confesó Anna-cuando llegaste y me miraste con esos hermosos ojos tuyos y me dijiste "Tu eres la chica nueva verdad?"-  
  
-Aún lo recuerdas?-preguntó Yoh sorprendido-  
  
-Claro que si!-sonrió Anna-  
  
-Yo jamás me olvidaré del día que me fuiste a buscar a la escuela y se largó a llover, cuando te escondiste y me acariciaste la espalda, en todo el frío que tenía pude sentir como tus manos se trasformaban en fuego al tocarme, sentí que me incendiaba-confesó abiertamente Yoh-  
  
-Yoh sigues amándome?-preguntó Anna mirando en lo mas profundo se sus ojos-  
  
-Demasiado...-contestó Yoh tristemente mirándola del mismo modo-  
  
Anna lo miró pensativa, luego miró al piso, solo pensaba en Yoh y Len, los dos, sabía de ya que a Len no lo amaría nunca, pero.....Yoh?, él la amaba tanto....él le dio fuerzas para vivir, él la hizo sentir en las nubes, él la salvo de los demás....que mas se podía decir:  
  
"Lo amo.....lo AMO!!!, Anna eres una tonta como te das cuenta ahora!!!, no lo mires, solo vete...."(pensaba)  
  
-Voy por un baso de agua....-dice Anna yendo a la cocina-  
  
En la cocina Anna se sirvió lentamente el baso de agua, se apoyó contra la mesada y miró perdida el piso.  
  
"No puedo darme cuenta ahora!, Anna te vas a casar en cinco días!, Dios!"  
  
Cuando menos lo esperaba Yoh se encontraba frente a ella con cara de preocupación.  
  
-Anna....estas bien?-preguntó él preocupado-  
  
"No, como vos a estar bien con vos........mirándome de esa manera con ojitos de perro faldero.........., Dios!, que ojos y jamás los aprecie!, y que labios.........me muero por besarte Yoh...........tu boca es mi perdición.........no lo soporto!!!, necesitó besarte(casi llorando por dentro)"  
  
Sin mas pensar, Anna se encontraba besando simplemente a Yoh aún con el baso en la mano, un beso cortó y sin vueltas, luego se separó de él, respiró hondo.  
  
-Anna....-  
  
-Ni una palabra.....-ordenó ella-quiero otro....-  
  
Dicho así Yoh(tardando en reaccionar), le plantó un apasionado beso, haciendo que Anna vuelva a desear caerse mientras deslizaba su lengua junto con la de Anna, en una placentera sensación para ambos.  
  
Anna mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su "amante" para luego llevarlo hacia ella mientras miraba tentadoramente a Yoh, quien desesperado por la invitación de Anna la levantó sobre la mesada mientras ella envolvía a Yoh entre sus piernas.  
  
El baso fue deslizado entre los de dos de Anna para luego caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos derramando el agua dentro.  
  
*************************************************  
  
N. A: oooooooohhhhhh!!!!, ya se que me quieren matar!!!!, ya lo se!!!!, pero adoro las intrigas, sobre todo porque hasta dentro de 4 semanas no tender el prox cap.^_^, cero que ya estoy muerta, no?, pero bue´ SE VIENE EL GRAN YOHxANNA QUE ESPERABAN!!!!!! Ya me anduvieron pidiendo lemon ¬¬(picarones), bueno si todos quieren un lemon le pido amablemente que me digan: con detalles, sin detalles, romántico, cualquier tipo que les guste o sugerencia díganme antes ^_^, bueno los voy dejando con la intriga ^_^. Espero sepan esperarme pero la semana que viene rindo 4examenes así que tengo que estudiar, mil perdones.  
  
Saludos Anna. A 


	17. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 17:  
  
N. A: bueno acá va!, romántico, lo mas que pude....^_^, juro que jamás en mi vida escribí algo parecido.  
  
****************************  
  
-Ni una palabra.....-ordenó ella-quiero otro....-  
  
Dicho así Yoh(tardando en reaccionar), le plantó un apasionado beso, haciendo que Anna vuelva a desear caerse mientras deslizaba su lengua junto con la de Anna, en una placentera sensación para ambos.  
  
Anna mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su "amante" para luego llevarlo hacia ella mientras miraba tentadoramente a Yoh, quien desesperado por la invitación de Anna la levantó sobre la mesada mientras ella envolvía a Yoh entre sus piernas.  
  
El baso fue deslizado entre los dedos de Anna para luego caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos derramando el agua dentro.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yoh observó el piso todo mojado y los pedazos de vidrio, miró a Anna quien reía imparablemente.  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo Anna entre risas-  
  
-Ahora veras!-provocó Yoh con tono enojado-  
  
Anna saltó de la mesada tratando de no toparse con un pedazo de vidrio y comenzó a correr. Pero solo logró dar cinco pasos, ya que Yoh la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y la deslizó sobre la mesa del comedor, Anna reía mientras Yoh, quien seguía parado en el piso, le subía la simple remera que llevaba puesta; al terminar, llenó de besos el vientre de la chica mientras ella reía divertida.  
  
Anna, quien ya no podía reír mas, se sentó en la mesa haciendo que sus piernas colgaran de ella, y entre sus piernas se encontraba Yoh, quien la miraba con una bella sonrisa.  
  
-Si sigues sonriéndome así, algún día vas a matarme-confesó Anna-  
  
-Y si tu me sigues la corriente ahora, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- dijo Yoh algo preocupado-  
  
-Si va a ser como tu dices, entonces quiero arrepentirme-le contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos muy sinceramente-  
  
Anna bajó lentamente de la mesa, tomó el rostro de Yoh y lo beso, un beso corto, para luego arrastrarlo hasta la habitación del muchacho. Lo miró, le quitó muy lentamente la remera, para luego acariciar todo su pecho hasta llegar a los hombros y tirarlo sobre la cama. Anna se arrastro sobre él hasta llegar a su boca y volver a besarlo, luego se separaron y se miraron tiernamente.  
  
-Te seré sincero Anna-comentó Yoh-jamás he hecho esto-  
  
Anna sonrió.  
  
-No parece-le contestó Anna para así volver a besarlo pero mas profundamente-  
  
EL beso se prolongó, Yoh se dio vuelta dejando a Anna debajo de él. Lentamente se separó de sus labios y siguió besando su cuello, Anna tan solo dio un profundo respiro. Ella llevaba una simple camisa blanca, que Yoh comenzó a desabrochar; cada botón que soltaba, provocaban que la tela se deslizara lentamente, acariciando junto con los dedos de Yoh la piel de Anna.  
  
Terminado su trabajo, despojó a Anna de su camisa y siguió besándola, tenia miedo, miedo de equivocarse en lo que hiciera y que ella se enojara. Pero Anna, quien estaba encerrada entre las piernas de Yoh se sentó y lo hizo arrodillarse frente a ella. Le tomó el rostro y lo miro dulcemente.  
  
-Yoh...-prenunció Anna agitada-  
  
-Q-que?-preguntó él nervioso-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
Esas únicas y simples dos palabras significaban para Yoh mas de lo que ella podría imaginar. Era cierto!, estaba con ella, la estaba tocando, besando, amando, pero ella jamás le había dicho eso. Yoh la miró con ojos perdidos y en un parpadeo le plantó un fuerte y apasionado beso mientras caían otra vez sobre la cama.  
  
Yoh se despegó de los labios de Anna, deslizó sus manos por los costados de la hermosa figura de Anna hasta llegar al primer botón de su pantalón, lo desabrochó y siguió los tres que le restaban, al terminar Anna levantó las piernas para que le sea mas cómodo quitarlos, y así la dejó en ropa interior. Anna rodeó la cintura de Yoh con sus piernas y él la tomó de la espalda y la levantó hacia él, he hizo que se sentara sobre él que estaba de rodillas. Anna lo tomó del cuello y lo beso, beso tras beso Yoh aprovechó para desabrochar el sostén de la chica. Anna dio cuenta de esto, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras él deslizaba por sus brazos los breteles del corpiño.  
  
Yoh no quiso mirarla, se sentía mas avergonzado que Anna. Lentamente corrió sus rubios cabellos y deslizó su boca por el cuello de la Anna. Luego comenzó a dejar a Anna sobre la cama deslizando sus manos tras la espalda de ella, encorvándola, mientras recorría una línea imaginaria a través del cuerpo de Anna con sus labios.  
  
Una vez recostada Anna tomo los cabellos castaños, mientras Yoh marcaba dulces caminos sobre los senos de la chica, haciendo que vuelva a encorvarse. Anna emitía pequeños gemidos mientras Yoh comenzaba a bajar, dejando un placentero recorrido de besos en le cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar al obstáculo de su última prenda, la cual Yoh tomó con sus dientes y comenzó a bajar, la boca de Yoh rodaba junto a la prenda por una de las piernas de Anna, cosa que provocaba escalofríos a la chica. Cuando terminó con sus manos recorrió todo el contorno de ella, y volvió a besarla.  
  
Anna se dio vuelta dejando a Yoh abajo, y como pudo se las ingenió para quitarle los pantalones a Yoh. Luego volvió a besarlo, pero mas tentadoramente, sentándose justo donde el vientre de Yoh perdía su buen nombre, al terminar el beso se separó bruscamente dejando a Yoh con la boca abierta, tras esto se acercó y deslizó su lengua por todo el contorno de los labios de Yoh hasta caer de nuevo en su boca.  
  
Anna cada vez hacia mas presión con sus caderas, hasta que la excitación la supero y se despegó de Yoh y se encorvó hacia atrás y respiró hondo. Yoh se sentó, la tomo de la cintura, ella no miró agitada y perdida, él deslizó sus dorados cabellos tras la orejas y le dio un pequeño beso, la recostó y se quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba.  
  
Se oprimió contra ella y le susurró al oído muy agitada y suavemente:  
  
-Annita...-dijo-te ves hermosa así, sabes?, te amo con toda mi alma...- susurró-  
  
-Hazlo, quieres?, creo que voy a morir-suplicó Anna con un tono de humor-  
  
Terminadas las palabras, Yoh entró en ella muy suave y lentamente, Anna lo tomó del cuello mientras se mordía los labios, jamás había pensado en estar de esa forma con él, y él menos que ella, pero no podía pensar en nada ahora, y menos en Len.  
  
Las caderas subían y bajaban, Yoh intentaban no perder el control de la situación, ya que estaba demasiado entregado a ella, quien lo tomó del rostro, he intentó darle un beso, ya que mediante los movimientos y la necesidad de respirar no lo permitían. Yoh hundió la cabeza entre la almohada y el cuello de Anna mientras seguía cada vez mas fuerte. Cada envestida provocaba que Anna gimiera con mayor dificultad y se encorvara cada vez mas y así Yoh introdujo sus manos entre el espacio que dejaba con respecto a la cama y se sostuvo de ella.  
  
Minutos después, Yoh se detuvo y miró a su amada medio perdido y agitado, ella lo sostuvo del cuello y le dijo:  
  
-Te.....te amo....Yoh-con la misma dificultad que le costaba respirar-  
  
Yoh la beso simple y dificultosamente, para luego caer rendido sobre su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba tiernamente. Y así Anna quedó rendida juntó a él intentando dormirse mientras escuchaba la respiración aún agitada de Yoh.  
  
*******************************  
  
La puerta era golpeada lentamente, Anna logró despertarse con el sonido, miró a su lado, Yoh yacía dormido muy profundamente, se acercó a él, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y acarició sus castaños cabellos. Se levantó, se puso la remera de él, que bastante larga le quedaba y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Quien es?-preguntó Anna acomodándose el cabello-  
  
-Horo-Horo, Anna! Abre!-gritó el muchacho de afuera-  
  
Anna abrió, el chico entro a punto de decirle algo, pero al verla así no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
-Que haces con eso puesto?-preguntó Horo confundido-  
  
Anna ton solo sonrió y abrazó al muchacho.  
  
-Mmmm....-pensó Horo al ser soltado por la chica-paso algo de lo que no estoy enterado?-  
  
-Shh....-lo calló ella-Yoh esta dormido....-susurró-  
  
-No me digas....que tu.....osea, él....., no entiendo.-se rindió- aaaahhhhh!!!!!-gritó poniéndose la mano en la cabeza-  
  
-Oh! Vamos no estoy embarazada Horo!-se quejó Anna por las actitudes de chico-  
  
-Eso quisieras....-murmuró el chico, pero fue golpeado duramente por Anna- ouch!-  
  
-Nos iremos mañana....-dijo ella tristemente-  
  
-Vamos mujer!-gritó el chico-quédate!, no te casarás teniendo al loco ese enamorado de ti!-refiriéndose a Yoh-  
  
-No puedo no casarme Horo...., se lo debo a la abuela de Yoh-  
  
-Has como quieras, pero yo me iré contigo y conoceré al bicharraco de tu prometido, y verás que decidirás irte!-  
  
Anna solo pudo emitir una sonrisa, luego beso a Horo en la mejilla.  
  
-Hey, tu!, que haces con mi amigo!?-se escuchó la voz divertida de Yoh-  
  
-Tan temprano y ya estas celoso?-le preguntó Anna provocadora-  
  
-Solo me dio un pequeño besito....-dijo Horo con voz de niña-  
  
-Buenos días amor....-susurró Anna al morocho para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios-  
  
-Quiero otro....T.T-protestó Yoh haciendo puchero-  
  
Y así, estuvo toda la mañana.  
  
*************************************  
  
Los tres se sentaron a cenar, comían tranquilos, hasta que sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Hola?-atendió Horo-  
  
-Hola, si...estaría Anna?-preguntó la voz-  
  
-De parte?-preguntó Horo algo desconfiado-  
  
-De Len-contestó la voz-  
  
-Len?, no conozco a ningún len será mejor que.....-Horo no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Anna le había sacado el tubo del teléfono-  
  
-Hola?-contestó Anna-  
  
-Anna!, mi amor!, quien era esa persona?-preguntó Len con desprecio-  
  
-Un amigo, que por cierto va a volver conmigo-  
  
-Contigo?, Anna traes desconocidos a nuestra casa?-  
  
-No!....es que......en realidad iba conmigo al curso de....arte, lo encontré y lo invité a la boda, entonces.....-  
  
-Esta bien, pensé que no lo conocías....-aclaró Len-cuando volverás?-  
  
-Mañana temprano-  
  
-Te espero entonces, mis saludos a Yoh, te amo-dijo Len antes de cortar-  
  
-Que dijo?-preguntó Yoh preocupado-  
  
-Nada, disculpa Horo pero tu dile que me conoces!, si?-le suplicó Anna-  
  
-No te preocupes!-  
  
-Te vas hoy a la madrugada, no?-preguntó Yoh algo triste-  
  
-Aja...-contestó ella de la misma manera-  
  
-Bueno....yo me voy.....-dijo Horo comprendiendo que debían estar solos esas últimas horas-  
  
**********************  
  
Yoh y Anna no terminaron de cenar, dejaron todo como estaba. Ambos yacían en la cama abrazados, llenándose de caricias y besos, hasta que Yoh se puso a llorar.  
  
-Yoh...amor....que te pasa?-preguntó Anna muy....demasiado preocupada-  
  
-Nada....-contestó entre lágrimas-porque tengo que amarte tanto....?-  
  
Anna solo lo abrazó muy tiernamente, conteniendo todo su dolor en ese abrazo.  
  
-Porque tienes que estar tan lejos de mi?, porque estas en manos de otro?, porque Dios es tan cruel?-siguió preguntando Yoh-  
  
-No importa la distancia, nos amamos....-aclaró Anna-yo te amo....y voy a extrañar cada instante que estoy contigo.....cada caricia, tus besos, tus abrazos, cuando me dice: te amo-le dijo Anna dulcemente-  
  
-Yo no quiero dejar de sentir tu aroma, la suavidad de tus cabellos, tu mirada, tus ojos mirándome de esa manera en que siempre lo haces......todo....-  
  
-Te amo tanto....Yoh-susurró Anna-  
  
****************************  
  
Esa madrugada Horo, Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el aeropuerto para tomar el avión que llevaría a Anna lejos de él.  
  
-Nos vamos, esa es nuestra llamada-dijo Horo escuchando la llamada del vuelo-  
  
Anna derramaba lagrimas impresionantes, parecía que iba a inundar en lugar con su llanto, Yoh la abrazaba, no quería soltarla, ella tampoco quería que el lo haga, pero era inevitable.  
  
-Ya...vete, no puedo soportar esto...-susurró Yoh-  
  
Anna le plantó un muy profundo beso, y mientras se despegaba de él Horo la arrastraba con cuidado para que no se haga peor.  
  
****************************  
  
A mitad del viaje, luego del desayuno Anna cayó en un estado de depresión impresionante que preocupada demasiado a Horo.  
  
-Anna que sucede?, en que piensas?-  
  
-Voy a dejar a Len....-dijo ella secamente mientras comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas-  
  
*****************************************************  
  
N. A:  
  
DIOS!!!!!!, jamás me constó escribir tanto!, ese lemon para mi no es nada....creo que esta muy malo.....en fin....eso dejo que lo critiquen ustedes que lo leen....-_-, bueno....creo que debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza ^_^, es que no tuve mucho tiempo y este capitulo lo termine medio apurada.... Espero poder hacer el prox lo antes posible. Nos vemos, Adios.^_^ 


	18. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 18:  
  
******************  
  
A mitad del viaje, luego del desayuno Anna cayó en un estado de depresión impresionante que preocupada demasiado a Horo.  
  
-Anna que sucede?, en que piensas?-  
  
-Voy a dejar a Len....-dijo ella secamente mientras comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas-  
  
******************************  
  
Anna y Horo llegaron a destino por la tarde, allí los esperaba la limusina de la Filia. Tao que los llevaría a la mansión. Al llegar Anna le advirtió a Horo que Len no era muy amistoso, pero que seguro se llevarían bien. Entraron a la mansión, la ama de llaves le mostró su habitación a Horo, al parecer Len no se encontraba, así que Anna llevó a Horo a recorrer la casa, cuando terminaron se disponían a salir al jardín pero justo entro Len.  
  
-Amor!, llegaste!, perdona por no haber estado, pero tuve que salir-dijo recibiendo a Ana con un abrazo-  
  
-Len, te presento a Horo-Horo-dijo señalándole al chico que miraba algo disconforme a su prometido-  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo tomándole la mano-  
  
-Igual...-contestó Horo fingiendo una sonrisa-  
  
-Y...como esta Yoh?-pregunto Len interesado-  
  
-Esta bien, vendrá el mismo día de la boda-confirmo Anna-  
  
-Que bien, iré a terminar de preparar las cosas para mañana, nos vemos-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Anna-  
  
*************************  
  
Por la noche mientras Horo intentaba dormir sintió que alguien habría su puerta.  
  
-Quien es?-preguntó algo asustado-  
  
-Soy yo....-dijo la voz de Anna muy lentamente-  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó Horo sentándose rápida y preocupadamente en la cama-  
  
-Tengo....miedo....-susurró Anna sentándose frente a Horo-  
  
Horo no tubo mas que hacer que abrir sus brazos y abrazarla.  
  
-Hay nena....de que tienes miedo, que pasa?-pregunto preocupado-  
  
-Horo-Horo.....-susurró separándose un poco de él-estoy embarazada....-  
  
-Que?-gritó Horo sorprendido-Anna ve y díselo a Len!-  
  
-Horo.....el padre no es Len....es Yoh-confirmó Anna-  
  
-Dios...que haremos ahora?-se preguntó Horo asustado-  
  
********************************  
  
**La Gran Boda **:P  
  
Era el día, estaba todo planeado, iglesia, música, comida, salón, todo, solo faltaban los acontecimientos.  
  
-Espero que salga todo bien, pero sigo creyendo que deberías decir que no- dijo Horo-  
  
-Llegó Yoh?-preguntó algo desesperada-  
  
-Si, esta afuera, te dejo para que te cambies-dijo abriendo la puerta para salir-  
  
-Dile que venga..-suspiro Anna-  
  
Luego de unos segundos Yoh entro por la puerta de la habitación, ya todo vestido para el casamiento, después de todo él era el padrino de la boda.  
  
-Querías verme Annita?-preguntó Yoh cerrando la puerta-  
  
-Quiero un beso..-protesto la muchacha en forma de capricho-  
  
-Jeje.-suspiro Yoh, seguido a esto le dio un dulce y largo beso-me voy, tengo que estar antes-  
  
-Te amo.-suspiro Anna antes de que él se fuera-  
  
***********************************  
  
Estaban todos los invitados, sentados, la música, estaba el novio parado en el altar, solo faltaba ella.  
  
Tras unos 20 min de retraso, la música comenzó a sonar, Anna avanzaba por el estrecho camino entre las Filia Tao, ya que ella no poseía mas familiares que la Filia Asakura, que por su puesto estaba presente.  
  
-Se ve hermosa.-susurró Len a su amigo Yoh-  
  
Si, Yoh no sabía que pensar, la mujer de sus sueños iba a casarse en cuestión de minutos y el no podía hacer nada. Anna comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mientras todos se enternecía pensando que se sentía feliz. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba su futuro esposo, miró al sacerdote, y a Len, y por último dirigió su mirada a Yoh, quien la miraba siempre con ternura, se sentía destrozada, pero aún así, no dijo palabra alguna.  
  
***********************************  
  
-Len Tao..acepta por esposa a Anna Kyouyama, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud o enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el sacerdote-  
  
-Si, acepto-contestó Len sin dudarlo-  
  
-Anna Kyouyama...acepta por esposo a Len Tao para amarla y respetarlo, en la salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-repitió-  
  
Anna no contestaba, la gente comenzaba a alterarse, el sacerdote repitió la pregunta, pero Anna no contestaba, miro a Len, pero ella solo pudo salir corriendo tras un muy bajo: "lo siento"  
  
-Anna!-gritó corriendo tras ella, seguido por Yoh-  
  
Al llegar a fuera no la ubicaron, y decidieron separarse para buscarla. Len la encontró sentada en un banco de una pequeña plaza, se sentó junto a ella sin mirarla, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar.  
  
-Que te paso Anna?-preguntó aún sin mirarla-  
  
-Lo siento Len, perdóname...-contestó Anna entre lagrimas-  
  
-Es Yoh verdad?-dijo Len mirando al piso-  
  
-Yo jamás te lo he dicho, pero desde antes de comprometernos.....yo lo amo, lo amo, y no puedo cambiar eso Len, perdóname, yo te quiero, te aprecio muchísimo, pero no puedo casarme con el hombre que amo a mi lado, mirando como entrego mi vida a otro-lloraba Anna-  
  
-No te preocupes Anna, te entiendo perfectamente, pero me lo hubieras dicho....-  
  
-Es que no es solo por eso, sino que no quiero deshonrar a la Señora Kino...., ella se ocupo de mi desde que me abandonaron, le debo mucho-  
  
-Lo se...pero puedo hablar con mis padres, de seguro ya esta, no habrá problema...-comentó Len algo triste-  
  
-Hay algo mas...-susurró Anna-estoy....esperando un hijo-termino son voz-  
  
hubo un largo he incomodo silencio.  
  
-Pues te felicito...-le dijo Len con una pequeña sonrisa-te ame mucho Anna, solo quiero que seas feliz....y si no es conmigo, estoy seguro de que Yoh sabrá amarte mas que yo...-  
  
-Gracias Len...-contestó Anna abrazándolo-  
  
****************************  
  
N. A:  
  
Ya se ke todos kieren matarme...............lo se- -, pero no tube mucho tiempo y tampoco es muy largo, pero ire actualizándolo de apoco, porque si los quego que hacer mas largos..no los subiria nunca^^^, espero comprendan. 


	19. Cuando los Angeles Lloran

Cuando Los Ángeles Lloran  
  
Capitulo 19:  
  
******************  
  
-Hay algo mas...-susurró Anna-estoy....esperando un hijo-termino son voz-  
  
Hubo un largo he incomodo silencio.  
  
-Pues te felicito...-le dijo Len con una pequeña sonrisa-te ame mucho Anna, solo quiero que seas feliz....y si no es conmigo, estoy seguro de que Yoh sabrá amarte mas que yo...-  
  
-Gracias Len...-contestó Anna abrazándolo-  
  
****************************  
  
Yoh los había encontrado, se acercó a ellos lentamente y sin saber que había pasado preguntó:  
  
-Que paso Anna?-  
  
-Yoh!-exclamó ella al verlo, lanzándose a sus brazos-  
  
Yoh sorprendido miró a Len, quien le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió, fue cuando Yoh comprendió que Anna se lo había dicho todo.  
  
-Yoh-dijo Len-la dejo en tus manos, espero que sea feliz-  
  
-Len, yo....-  
  
-No tienes que decir nada amigo!-sonrió Len-yo la amo, y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz-  
  
Anna abrazó a Len lo mas fuerte que pudo, luego le dio un tierno beso, el ultimo beso para él.  
  
-Adiós Anna....-suspiró Len antes de darse la vuelta y partir-  
  
-Ahora que haremos Anna?¡-preguntó Yoh mientras caminaban hacia la antigua casa de Yoh-  
  
-Supongo que decirle todo a tu abuela-dijo Anna pensativa-  
  
**************************  
  
Yoh y Anna llegaron a la mansión Asakura, la señora Kino, su esposo y Keiko esperaban pacientes a Anna en el salón principal, al llegar junto a Yoh la miraron seriamente y ella solo pudo sentarse frente a Kino.  
  
-Que hiciste Anna?-preguntó Yomei-  
  
-Yo...solo...-Anna no sabía que decir-  
  
-Len nos contó todo-dijo Keiko algo comprensiva-  
  
-Me has hecho pasar una gran vergüenza Anna-dijo la abuela de Yoh-  
  
-señora Kino, yo...no....-Anna ya no podía modular nada-  
  
-Ella y yo nos amamos abuela!-gritó Yoh-desde antes que la comprometieras con Len, y aún nos amamos!-  
  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna en voz baja-  
  
-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes-dijo Kino a Anna seriamente-y no armar tanto escándalo-  
  
-Lo siento señora Kino, es que no quería deshonrarla, pero no podía casarme con Len...-dijo Anna suavemente-  
  
-Esta bien Anna-dijo Kino sonando comprensiva-pero me has deshonrado igual-  
  
-Vamos abuela!, déjame por lo menos deja que sea feliz!-dijo Yoh-tu no eres así te mala!, eres la mejor de las abuelas-dijo Yoh tratando de halagarla-  
  
-Es verdad Kino-sonrió Keiko-  
  
-Oh!, por un demonio, váyanse de una vez y sean felices!-gritó Kino tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-  
  
-Gracias abuela!-gritó Yoh abrazándola-  
  
Yoh feliz, cargó a Anna por las rodillas y se la llevó de allí, la llevó a aquel árbol donde se habían hecho amigos alguna vez. Al llegar la sentó contra el árbol y él se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Seremos muy felices Anna-sonrió Yoh-  
  
-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa-  
  
-Dime mi vida-  
  
-Vas a ser papá-dijo ella suavemente-  
  
*******************************  
  
-Tío Len!-gritó un niño de unos cuatro años lanzándose a los brazos de su tío-  
  
-Como esta mi sobrino favorito?-preguntó Len cargándolo en sus brazos-  
  
-Bien ^_^-sonrió el pequeño-mamá te estaba esperando-  
  
-Hola Len...-saludó Anna-  
  
-Hola Anna, como has estado?-preguntó Len tiernamente-  
  
-Muy bien, y tu?-  
  
-Igual-sonrió Len-pero como ha crecido este chico!-miró al niño es sus brazos-  
  
-Jijijijijiji-sonrió el chico-  
  
-Len!-se escuchó fritar detrás de ellos-  
  
-Yoh!, ha bien!, vienes con Horo-Horo-dijo Len sorprendido al verlos llegar-  
  
-Papá!-gritó el chico corriendo a los brazos de Yoh-  
  
-Hola pequeño!-sonrió Horo-  
  
-Hola tío Loro-Loro-dijo el pequeño dándole un beso en la nariz-  
  
-Jajajajaja!-rieron todos-  
  
-Cuando le enseñaras a pronunciar bien mi nombre!?-preguntó Horo a Yoh-  
  
-Creo que ya no lo cambiaría-  
  
-Vamos, entren-dijo Anna-la comida ya esta en la mesa-  
  
-Ja!, tengo millones de cosas que contarles!-dijo Horo-Horo-  
  
-Hay no....-suspiraron todos entrando a la casa-  
  
********************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Fin?, creo que no es un buen final, es mas, apesta x_X,, pero bueno, fue lo único que mi cruel mente pudo hacer por este fic^_^. La verdad, no espero que les guste, pero si les gusta mejor:P. Nos veremos en otro fic XD.  
  
Anna Angelus 


End file.
